I know it wasn't you
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Lisa Cuddy is accused of killing someone, when the police comes to PPTH and arrest her. House will do anything to prove to everybody that the love of his life is innocent. HUDDY.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Cuddy is accused of killing someone, when the police comes to PPTH and arrest her. House will do anything to prove to everybody that the love of his life is innocent. HUDDY.

I decided that I wanted to write another fic, I have no idea why since I have so many in progress, but anyway here it goes.

Hope you like it.

.

**House POV:**

It was just a normal working day at Plainsboro teaching hospital. I didn't have a case, so I went to hide so in that way Cuddy won't come and order me to do clinic duty. I went up to the roof, sensing that she won't be able to find me there.

I sat down on a chair that I had brought up here a few years ago. For some reason I knew I'd spent a long time up here and I had no intention to sit on the ground.

I set my cane down and made myself comfortable. It was a beautiful day in New Jersey.

I looked at the view from the top of the hospital; it was so quiet, so natural. I glanced at some birds that were in the air. For some odd reason I was a little bit jealous, they were free, free to do anything they wanted to. I couldn't. I was trapped, all because of the infarction. That had caused me all my happiness. My relationship with Cuddy was never the same since then. I think she blamed herself. She had no reason to, but that was Lisa Cuddy. Stacy left me during that time, I thought I was going to be an emotional wreck. Well, I was, but it was for a totally different reason. After Stacy left, I felt no longer trapped. It was like my life had meaning again. Lisa Cuddy was here. Sometimes she would take care of me; I fell in love with her all over again. Of course I'd never admit that but it's the truth. Deep down, I knew I had always loved her.

I dug into my pocket and took out my wallet. I looked through it and took out a picture. It was my most prized possession.

It was a picture of Lisa, me and Lily in Michigan.

I'd look at the picture often and remember the times when I, when we were happy.

I missed her, even though I saw her every day.

I regret that we had gone our separate ways.

I had tears in my eyes.

"House." A voice too familiar called.

I did not wish to answer, I just continued to look at the picture.

"House." The voice said again, a little louder this time.

She was coming closer to me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

It was Cuddy. I recognized her touch immediately.

I hid the picture, not wanting for her to see it.

"Yes Cuddy." I said with a strain in my voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I got up, but I didn't look at her, fearing she'd see right through my lie.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"No, you're not."

"You do know what day it is, don't you?" I asked her.

"How could I forget? We are the 2nd of May." She said, tears building up.

"It's Lily season."

The mention of Lily had made her burst into tears.

I had to leave and so I did.

I left her there, against my will.

God, would I have loved to hold her and reassure her.

I would have loved to kiss her and tell her it wasn't her fault.

But I just couldn't do it.

.

She collapsed on the chair, crying.

She saw something on the floor that caught her attention.

A picture.

She picked it up and looked at it.

She smiled, as she recognized the photo.

She glanced at House, he was so young and handsome then, she thought. She looked at herself thinking that unfortunately College doesn't last forever and looked at Lily. A beautiful baby girl.

Her beautiful baby girl.

Their beautiful baby girl.

She turned the picture over and saw House's writing in the back of it.

_Lisa's not the blame, we should not think about who killed her, but just to remember her as who she was and not who she has become. She was the most beautiful Lily I've ever seen and I will mourn over her death for the rest of my life. You two are the most important people in my life. I love you._

She had no idea that House still felt that way; otherwise he wouldn't have kept the picture.

Even the thought of why had House had kept that picture did not cross her mind.

.

I went to the clinic; I knew Cuddy would not come there.

I didn't want to see her today.

I spent all afternoon there treating morons.

I was right; Cuddy did not show up until 4.

I had just came out of examination room number 3, when I saw Cuddy.

We stared at each other.

I think in that moments we shared our respects to Lily.

I walked away ready to take another file when 3 policemen came through the doors of PPTH.

"I would like to know where Lisa Cuddy is, please." One of them shouted.

"I'm Lisa Cuddy, what can I do for you?" she said.

"You can come with us." He told her.

"Why?" she demanded.

"You are under arrest for the Murder of Lily Elisabeth.

I gasped, this was not good.

"Are you kidding?!" I yelled to the guy.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"She did not kill Lily! That's absurd. Her death was 16 years ago"

"You are, sir?" Asking for my name.

"Dr. Gregory House."

"We have proof, Dr. House that Lisa Cuddy has killed her."

"It's not true." I defended.

"And why's that?" the policeman asked.

I looked at Lisa. I'd never seen her so lost in the 20 years that I had known her.

I was not going to let her o to jail, for the death of our daughter.

"Because I did it." I confessed.

I glanced at Lisa.

She was scared now.

"NOOOOO!!! Officer, House did not kill Lily! Don't believe him!"she yelled.

"I don't, ma'am. You were the only suspect. Dr. House is not involved."

"Suspect? I'm not involved? Who are you people?"

"We are the police and if you keep talking to me with disrespect, I'll have you arrested for assaulting a police officer."

"Whatever! But how dare you, do this to Lisa on the 2nd of may! How dare you!"

I looked once more at Lisa, she was crying.

"Why? What's so great about the 2nd of may?" The man aksed sarcastically.

"Great? There is nothing great what so ever about the day your daughter dies!" I scream.

"I don't care if this women is her mother or not. She killed her and she is going to pay for it."

I thought in that moment we were all going to be Punk'd!

That Ashton Kutcher was going to come out any minute.

But he didn't.

So this was the realest nightmare ever.

"She did not killed Liliana!" I said using her real name.

"How do you know her first name?" he asked intrigued.

"Are you stupid? I'm her father. Was her father! We named her!"

Everybody in the hospital looked at me in shock.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to roll down my cheeks.

"Dr. House. I do not care your involvement with Liliana, but Lisa Cuddy, mother or not of the child, did kill her."

I had nothing else to say.

Actually I had plenty, but nothing that I could say to make her stay.

I walked up to her and she was dragged away.

I caught her hand.

She held onto it.

You know in movies when two people are going to be separated and they hold on to each other until the end of their fingers touch before one of them leave? Well that's exactly what had happened.

Before I knew it, she was outside. In the police car.

She did not killed Lily and I was going to make sure, that she would not plead guilty.

.

TBC or not TBC…?

Should I continue or not? Please tell me what you think and please review. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you liked this story.

Here's the 2nd chapter.

Hope you like it.

.

House Pov:

I could not believe that Lisa got arrested for killing her own daughter!

It was impossible since she didn't.

And why now? I mean she died 16 years ago! What evidence can they possibly have now that they didn't have before?

I had to call Chris.

He was my lawyer, a long time ago.

I was still in the lobby, either everybody was looking at me or had shocked faces.

I stormed off.

Of course Wilson followed.

"We're you ever going to tell me about your daughter?" He asked.

"I don't think so…"I told him.

"Why not?"

"Too painful." I responded.

"Did you really love her, House?"

"What kind of question is that, did you love her? I had a child with her, I was going to propose to her for god's sake's!"

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"Did she do it…?" He asked hesitantly.

"Did she kill Lily?! You're seriously asking if Lisa Cuddy killed her own daughter?! " I demanded shocked.

"Then who did!"

"We don't know!" I yelled.

"You mean to tell me that after 16 years you've never found who killed her?!"

"No one ever found who did it okay? Otherwise why would Cuddy be in custody?" I said aggravated.

"I'm sorry…"

I nodded, ready to cry like a baby but I retained myself.

"How did she die?" he asked.

"We're not quite sure, she had a wound in her stomach, but she also was thrown out of a window."

"Oh my god. She was stabbed?!"

"Yes, a knife was penetrated right into her heart… and was pushed through the 2nd story window." I said with strain in his voice.

"oh my god…" He repeated.

"…"

"Ask the damn question Wilson." I told him, feeling that he wanted to ask me a question.

"…"

He didn't say a word.

"Go, on, ask the damn question!"

"Did she suffer?"

God that man sometimes, was such an idiot.

"Of course she suffered Wilson! It was like having your heart ripped out of your chest and being thrown out of a glass window!" I screamed.

Luckily I was close to a wall because otherwise I would have hit him instead.

I punched the wall, as hard as I could, in hope that my anger would go away.

In all the years that Wilson has known me, I don't think he's even been this scared of me.

I've never been so brutal, so aggressive.

"I'm going to call Chris." I told him.

He nodded and let me go.

I called him right away and explained the whole situation.

He told me, he was out of town and will be catching a plane to come back and help me out as soon as possible.

I had thanked him and rode down the street on my bike.

I was headed for the police station.

I got there a couple of minutes later.

I walked in and I demanded explanation.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know why in the hell did you arrest Lisa Cuddy?!" I shouted.

"Sir, lower your voice." An officer demanded.

"I will not until I get some answers!"

"I'm sorry, that information is confidential. "

"I don't care if it's confidential, I want to know!"

"It's against protocol."

"Screw your damn protocol; she did not kill her daughter!"

"Her daughter?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah her daughter! Dude, is this a joke? You had to know that Lisa Cuddy was her mother! You had to run DNA!"

"We have not. Well not that I know of, I'm not working on the case, Mr. Miller is."

"You guys are all idiots, who would think that someone would have killed their own daughter?!!!" I exclaimed.

"Some mothers have. And in this case there is evidence."

"tell me what it is."

I'm sorry sir, I cannot share that information with someone unrelated to the family, mister…?"

"Its Dr. House and I'm…" I started to say.

"You're the son of John House, the marine?" He asked interrupting me.

"Yes."

"Oh my God." He said.

"Yeah… Anyway as I was saying, I'm her father."

"Oh in that case I can tell you, since you're also the son of a marine."

In that moment I've never been so happy that my John was a marine.

"For some reason Julie Cuddy, confessed that she killer her child."

"Lisa's sister said to the police that she killed Lily?!"

That was unreal.

"Yes doctor House."

"Why now?"

"I'm not sure. I think she just recently dated a policeman and he knew all about what happened 16 years ago and wanted to find the child's killer. So he made her write a statement saying that she killed Liliana Elisabeth."

"Why?"

"The guy paid her."

"She always did anything for money."

"I want to see her, please."

"She's in an interrogation room, but you can be in the listening room if you'd like."He suggested.

"thanks man."

He took me there.

He opened the door for me and I saw a police officer and Cuddy.

She was sitting on a chair.

She didn't look to good.

I knew how she felt, she was in a very small room, and she was claustrophobic so that didn't help.

I could see her from behind a glass window.

You know those glass windows in which you can see through, but the other person on the other side can't, well it was exactly like that.

The guy spoke for the first time since I entered the room.

"You killed that little girl!" He accused her.

"No, I did not, I'd never!" She defended herself.

"Yes you did. We have a sworn statement that you did commit that crime, Miss Cuddy."

"Dr. Cuddy." She corrected.

I couldn't help but smile.

"dr. Cuddy."

"You stabbed Liliana Elisabeth to death, didn't you?!" He told her.

She started to cry.

Shit.

Whatever you do, don't mention a lawyer that'll mean you're guilty, don't do it, Cuddy. I thought to myself.

"I didn't kill Lily!"

"Yes you did. Yes you did. You killed her. Why?"He yelled demanding answers.

"I… did… not…" she tried to speak, but she couldn't.

Oh no.

"I did not… kill… Lily."

She started to breathe very heavily.

Shit.

I had to do something before it's too late.

I ran out of the room and opened the door to where she was being interrogated.

"Lisaaa!!!" I yelled.

She gave me a quick glance.

"I'm sorry you can't be in here."

"I don't care; she's going to go into shock!"

"What? No."

As those words were pronounced.

She collapsed.

"LISAAAAAA." I shouted as I ran over next to her, to support her when she was going to fall off of the chair and hit brutally the ground.

TBC…

Do you want to know more?? Please review.

Hope you like it. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews, here's the next chapter.

ENJOY.

.

I set her down on the floor.

"You knew that was going to happen?!" The police officer asked, stunned.

"Yeah of course I did."

"Idiot." I murmured to myself.

I looked back at her again.

She was so beautiful, just lying there.

In that moment, she had no idea that her daughter died, she did not have any pain or thoughts.

She was so peaceful.

I stroked her hair gently. I caressed her cheek.

I wanted to kiss her, but it wasn't right.

It wasn't the right moment; I don't even know, if they will even be one.

I brought my mouth to her ear.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, you did not kill her, you only tried to save her. We're going to get through this, together." I whispered.

Before I back away, I kissed her on the cheek.

Her body relaxed and she slowly opened her eyes.

She saw my deep blue eyes looking into hers.

"Greg…" She whispered.

I wanted to kiss her, so badly, but I refrained to do so.

I helped her up, and made her sit down on the chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Sort of." She answered me.

"Do you want a glass of water?"

She nodded.

I was ready to walk out of the door, when I turned around.

"If you ask her one question while I'm gone, I'll kill you."

He nodded, so I left.

I came back with a bottle of water in my hand, I was going to hand it to her, but I opened it for her first.

She smiled at the gesture and took the water and swallowed half of it and set it down on the table.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be part of the interrogation. You have to leave." He said to me.

Lisa immediately looked at me, begging me to stay.

I reassured her, that I wasn't going anywhere when I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere until she's out of here." I told the guy.

"Well then, that might be a long time, since killing someone is 20 years in prison."

"I suggest then, you find that person, and put him in prison."

"We have found the person, and she's in this room."

"You only say that because of the statement."

"How did you know about that?" He asked me.

I didn't have time to answer when Cuddy asked:

"What statement?"

"Your sister was paid to make a statement saying that you killed Lily."

"How did you know that?" He asked once more.

"How could she!" Lisa said.

"Wait, how did you know she got paid?" I asked him.

"Everybody knows about it."

"Are you Mr. Miller?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not why?"

"He's the one on the case; I don't see why he wouldn't be interrogating himself."

"Personal matters." He explained.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, man." I said.

"I know that you killed Lilianna Elisabeth!"He accused her once more.

"She did not kill Lily!"

"Yes, she did!"

"Stop it, you're going to make her go into shock!"

"And there might be a reason for that? Maybe let's say that she really did kill Liliana."

"No, ever since she died, she blamed herself you moron!"

"If you keep insulting me, I'll have you arrested…"

"For assaulting a police officer, yes I know and at this moment I don't give a shit, so either you shut up and she's fine or you keep saying that, I'll kill you."

"I do not like being threatened."

"Well too bad." I said to the guy pissed.

"House, please."

"Sorry." I apologized and handed her the water.

She finished it.

"You have no idea, what we've gone through, Lisa and I."

"Actually, protecting a killer is a lot of work."

"She. Did. Not. Kill. Her." I said, angry.

"Since you are all idiots, I presume, you don't even know how she died!"

"Actually I do, Lisa Cuddy stabbed her."

"You're forgetting part of her murder."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, she was thrown out of a window!"

"it doesn't say that in the report."

"Well that's what happened!"

"Then I'd like Cuddy to tell me, how she died."

She had no intention of telling him anything. I could tell.

"Lisa, it's okay. Tell them."

I finally sat down on a chair next to her and held her hand for reassurance.

But I guess that didn't help, since she threw up all over the floor.

This was going to be one awful day.

TBC…

Hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you think and please Review, it means a lot. Thanks so much for reading.

I would have posted 2 seconds ago, but got carried away planning a fictional wedding with Katheryn. Lmao.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm so sorry that I didn't post earlier. I feel terrible, but anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Thanks al the reviews, they really mean a lot.

Enjoy.

The vomit was cleaned up.

After Lisa got all cleaned up too, I threw my arms around her.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise Lise." I told her.

She held me tighter.

"I killed her; I shouldn't have left her alone. It's my entire fault. She was almost 4 Greg, and she lost her life."

"it wasn't your fault okay? You were gone 2 minutes."

"I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have left the room." She said crying into my chest.

"No, It's not your fault, stopped blaming yourself."¨

"Don't give me that…shit…Greg, you never forgave me." she said still sobbing.

"You can't be serious, Lisa, I forgave you long ago, well they wasn't even anything to be forgiven of, it wasn't your fault okay?"

"But you left me!"

"What?! No didn't, you said one night, that you never wanted to see me again, and threw me out, you said that you couldn't be with me because every time you saw me, you thought of her and you just couldn't take it anymore."

"This is so screwed up."

"tell me about it."

I hugged her close to my heart and remembered the day that ruined everything.

_**Flashback:**_

_**16 years ago, lily was almost 4.**_

It was just another day, in the House-Cuddy family.

"Come, Daddy… I wanna play." Little Lily asked me.

"No, sweetie, I'm busy." I said to her.

"Okay, fine." She said pouting. She ran off to Lisa.

"Mommy I wanna play. Play with me." She asked her.

"okay, in a few minutes. "

"Thanks mommy." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Julie, can you go to the market and get some more meat? We don't have enough for everybody for the barbecue and Greg and I have to take of preparing everything and lil' of course."

"Yeah, I'll go. See you in a few." Her sister answered, getting her stuff.

"Lisa, I was just paged, I have to go, my patient just went into cardiac arrest."

"No, don't go. They don't need you stay. You'll go later."

"okay." I agreed.

"Mommy, Mommy. Come. I wannna go in the pool!!" Lily begged her mother.

"Fine, I'm coming."

I took off my dress. I had a bathing suit under it.

"Why don't you take it all off?" I suggested with a smirk.

"Maybe I will." She said playing along.

She smiled.

Lisa dived into the pool. Lily joined her seconds later.

They were slashing. They were playing. I was just sitting there watching them.

"Come Daddy…"Liliana asked me.

"I'm sorry Lily, I just want to stay dry."

"it's okay Daddy." She said, continuing to play with her mother.

About 30 minutes later:

"Go, get yourself dry inside, I'll come with you." Lisa said.

"I'll start preparing the food, your sister should be back anytime soon." I told her.

They went upstairs.

"Go into your room and get dried up, 'kay?"

"Yes Mommy." She said happily.

She was such a darling.

She went to her room herself to get clean up when she heard a scream from the middle bedroom.

"Lily? "

"Ahhhhh." She screamed.

She ran to her room, but I guess it wasn't quick enough.

She heard another scream and glass breaking.

Lisa arrived at her room, the window was smashed.

Lily wasn't there.

"OH MY GOD." I yelled from down stairs.

Lily went through window.

She was bleeding from everywhere.

I saw that she was stabbed despite the fact she had cuts everywhere.

"Dad…dy." Lily was able to stay.

"LISAAA." I yelled.

She appeared over my head.

"Oh my god." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't see anything, I was in my room she screamed and she was pushed out of the window. Oh my god."

I didn't have time, to say anything Lisa ran down the stairs, in tears.

"Greg…I'll call 911."

"No wait, we're doctors, just wait. Come." I asked her, I preferred that while Lily was still breathing and was able to talk, I guessed that her last moments should be with us.

"lily, Lily. I love you so much." I told her, looking into her blue eyes.

"it…hurts Daddy." She was able to say.

I kissed her forehead.

I took my shirt off and applied pressure to her stab wound.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I love you so much." She said, holding her daughters hand.

"Help…me." she pleaded.

I started to cry, I couldn't help it. She was going to die.

I called 911 and asked for immediate help.

"my heart is breaking, I can feel it." Lily said.

Those words broke our hearts.

"We love you so much; your pain is going to go away soon." I told her.

Lisa's and my tears were rolling down our cheeks.

"My heart's been ripped out…hasn't it Daddy?" She asked me, with tears welling up.

"No, my Lily, your heart will always be with you, but your mother and I will always make it beat for you." I told her.

I really meant that we'll never forgive her, but I think she understood.

"Hold on, Lily. Please." Lisa asked our child.

"I'm…sorry for making you cry, Mommy." She apologized.

"No, don't apologize." Lisa told her, stroking her cheek.

I pressed harder on the wound.

"Ow…"

"I'm sorry, I have to press hard."I apologized, not wanting to hurt her.

"Daddy, Mom…my. I wuv… you."she said.

"We love you too." We said in unison.

"No, No, please don't die. Greg! Do something!" She yelled at me.

God I wished there was something to do.

"we love you, Lily." I said, pressing even harder on the wound.

"we're losing her, aren't we?" Lisa asked with a strain in her voice.

I couldn't answer her.

Lily looked at us.

"I love you…moreee." She said.

"If that's what you believe." I told her , I didn't want to get over a fight about who loved who more, today with her.

She slowly closed her eyes.

It was too late, when I heard the sirens.

She was gone.

Lisa and I gave her one last kiss on the cheek.

_**End of Flashback.**_

"We never lost her; she was always in our hearts."

.

I thought that it was a very sad chapter and I had a hard time writing it, but I hope you liked it.

Please tell me what you think and please review =D.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I can't believe it updated 3 stories in 1 hour and a half! I'm starting High School soon and wanted to make it up to you all.

I hope you like this next chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Thanks for reading my story it means a lot.

Thanks especially to CassidyTVNut, preppi101 and Kathryn Mae Wilson MD.

.

A policeman came into the room and he had a look on his face.

Nobody could tell what he was about to say.

"I don't care what you have to defend yourself, but you have no proof that you didn't or that someone else did, so Lisa Cuddy you are under arrest for the murder of Liliana Elisabeth." He announced.

House and Cuddy gasped.

"No, you have no right! You cannot arrest Lisa!" House tried to protect her.

"Actually I have every right. I'm the police."

"But she didn't do it!"

"I don't care!"

"But to care is your job! You had to become a police officer because you cared! You did this job because you wanted criminals to pay, but I can assure you that Lisa Cuddy did not kill Lily!"

"That is why I became a police officer, but it is mr. Miller orders. I have to obey him. He said that to say anything to you and just arrest Lisa Cuddy. Those were his orders."

Before anyone could say anything, his phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He excused himself and went out of the room.

"lisa, we had to get out of here." House said to her, but she wasn't really listening, she was just scared that she might go to prison.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here and everything will be okay." House told her.

She didn't care.

He grabbed her gently, and picked her up.

He opened the door and made sure no one was behind it.

For some reason there was no police guards.

House and Cuddy left the police station just like they were free to go.

It was pretty weird; nobody questioned them as they left the police station.

House mounted his bike, Cuddy, came on after him.

She put her arms around his waist and set her cheek on his back.

They drove off.

House was probably going to be charged with kidnapping, but he didn't care.

He wasn't going to let Lisa Cuddy, the love of his life go to jail for murdering their own daughter.

They drove for about a half an hour.

House finally stopped in front of a beautiful house.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere safe, now come."

She obeyed him.

House made his way to the front door.

He took out a key from his pocket.

Lisa didn't question him about it, she just followed him.

He finally opened the door and invited her inside.

There's a king size bed down the hall where the fire place is, you can lay down there if you want." House told her.

She went to check out the room.

It was beautiful, it had gold decorations. It was surprisingly clean.

She loved the room.

The bed was made in the floor and there was a fireplace next to the end of the bed. So you could either have your head or your feet in front of it.

It was partially made out of marble and wood.

She had never seen a house so beautiful.

It was her dream house.

She went on her bed.

House made it to the room, finally.

" So do you like it?" he asked.

"it's gorgeous." She replied.

"Are you hungry? There's food." House said.

"greg!" She said.

"lisa!"

"You do know you took me away when I was supposed to get arrested? You're going to be wanted as a kidnapper."

"It was worth it." House whispered very low, hoping that Lisa didn't hear.

She did but didn't say a word.

"So are you hungry?"

"Starving." She responded.

"I'm on it. I'm making pasta!" House told her.

"You're staying right here." House demanded her.

"okay." She said, turning on the fireplace.

15 minutes later, he came back with a tray that had 2 glasses of wine, a rose and 2 plates of pasta, with tomato sauce on it."

"Smells delicious."

"Well it is." He said giving her a smile.

He sat down on the bed joining Lisa.

He gave her the rose.

"thanks." She told him.

"Your food is getting cold." He told her handing her a plate and a glass of wine.

They ate their meal without a word.

"It was very good Greg. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You didn't answer me, where are we?" She asked again, bringing up the subject, as she looked around the room.

"Home." He replied.

"home?"

"Yes home. I bought this House 16 years ago and couldn't or more likely didn't want to sell it. I wanted to give it to you, but Lily's death and our separation ruined everything."

"Greg…" She said, smiling and about to cry.

"it's okay." He told her, stroking her hair.

"I couldn't help but overhear, what you said, you said it was worth it. Why do you care all of a sudden?" She asked him.

"All of a sudden? I had a child with you, I dated you, I wanted to marry you, you are the love of my life and I bought a house for you, well us and you wonder why? I always cared about you Lisa. I care because I love you. I love you Lisa. I still do, after all this time and always have and always will." House confessed turning away.

Lisa was crying now.

"I love you even more Greg, you cannot believe it." Lisa admitted.

House turned around and crushed his lips on hers.

He kissed her with passion.

Exploring her mouth with his tongue, demanding for more.

House made his way down her neck and to her chest.

Feeling the heat between them and the desire, they took their clothes off.

It wasn't just sex to them.

They made love to each other.

After a while, exhausted, Lisa collapsed on House. House kissed her temple and stroked her hair.

After a couple of minutes, Lisa asked:

"What's going to happen to us? You are probably going to go to jail for kidnapping and I'm going in for murder."

"There's nothing you should worry about."

'for now.' House said to himself.

There was a lot to worry about, but he just couldn't let her worry.

TBC…

.

I hope you like this chapter. Yes, House has kidnapped Cuddy! I'm sorry you guys if you wanted smut. I just can't write it. I'll read it, but I just cannot write it. Sorry.

I hope you like it and please Review =D.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

Hope you like it.

x

.

The next day:

They were still sleeping in the bed, when House's phone rang.

He didn't move.

"greg, please answer." She said to him, getting a headache from the ringtone.

He did as told and picked it up.

"What?!" he said, mad that someone called his early.

"Wow, Greg, calm down. It's Chris."

"Sorry, hey Chris."

"So how are you?" He asked him.

"Not so good. Lisa scared that she might go to jail and I sort of kidnapped her, when she was about to get arrested."

"YOU WHAT?!" He yelled, surprised.

"You can't possibility be shocked, with all the crazy things I did!"

"True. But this is bad… really bad, Greg."

"Listen, I didn't know what else to do, okay?"

"Yeah I understand. I want you to tell me the whole story about your daughter, everything Greg, every detail is important."

"okay." He said.

With that he started the tale that ruined part of their lives.

He told him, the murder where Lisa had left the room and Lily was pushed out of the window, he told him, and that it was too late when the police and the ambulance arrived. He also said to him that there weren't any leads or suspects or even any witnesses…"

"Wait, you said that it was too late when the ambulance arrived?" He asked.

"Yes. What's your point?"

"How long did it take, approximately?" Chris asked.

"About 10 minutes." House answered him.

"that's not normal, you lived close to a hospital, and it took 10 minutes, to me that's weird."

"Yeah I never thought of that before." House said, thinking.

"Okay, continue."

"There's not much, they never found who did and Lisa and I separated."

"And now you are back together?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I guess we are." House told him, stroking Lisa's sleeping face.

"nobody cared or looked deeper to find out who killed a little girl?"

"I don't know about that, but they quickly gave up."

"I'm sorry, man, I had no idea." Chris said, with sympathy.

"Can you do anything?" House asked, with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"Maybe…"

"thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"talk to you later." House told him.

"Yeah talk to you later, oh and try and not get caught."

He hung up.

I smiled,

A lawyer telling his client to stay in hiding.

That's just weird.

He set the phone down, and collapsed on his pillow.

He closed his eyes when his phone rand again.

"WILSON!!!" I almost yelled, since that was his ringtone.

"What do you want, Wilson?" I asked through the phone.

"Wow, dude, calm down, just checking in. What's going on?" he asked.

"I kind of kidnapped Cuddy…"

"YOU WHAT?!" he asked in surprise.

"Oh my god, does nobody really know me?"

"Yeah sorry, but hearing it like that just seemed…anyway do you want me to come by?"

"Fine, we're in THE house." House told him, accentuating on the, the.

"Do you mind if I bring over a friend of mine?" he asked.

"guess not."

"Great, we'll be over in a few."

"Bye." He said.

"Bye."

And they hung up.

"Lisa… Wilson's coming over, with a friend…We have to get up, unless you want to see you naked."I told her, with a grin.

Her eyes shot open and went to get dressed.

"Hey, come back here."He demanded when she was about to leave the room.

She came over.

"Good morning." House said.

"Morning."

He gave a kiss.

It was supposed to be just a peck on the lips, but within seconds it became more.

"greg, no, They are coming and I don't want to give them a show." She said.

"Fine. But after they leave, you are all mine."

" Deal, but aren't I already yours?" she said, whispering in my ear.

"You sure are."

House gave her a kiss on the cheek and Lisa went to get dressed.

15 minutes later, the door bell rang.

"Hey, Wilson, come on in."

He came in and a pretty lady, came in after him.

They held hands and went to sit on the couch.

"Hey, Wilson." Lisa said coming into the room.

"This is my girlfriend, Kathryn."

House almost choked.

' His girlfriend?' he thought shocked. 'she was much too pretty to be his girlfriend and much too young.'

But he saw every time that she would look at Wilson, she really liked him.

Hell. She was totally in love with him.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lisa asked them.

They both denied the offer.

"Greg?" She asked.

Wilson's eyes shot open.

"Yes, I would like some water please, Lisa."

Wilson's eyes opened even wider.

"Greg? Lisa? Where's all that coming from?" he asked.

"Right, I haven't told you, Lisa and I are back together!" He said with a smile on his face.

"OH my god. I never thought I'd live to see this day. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks man."

With that Cuddy went to the kitchen.

She came back seconds later with 2 glasses of water.

"You never told me how beautiful this place is, House." Wilson said.

"Yeah it's a beautiful house." Kathryn said.

Before House could respond, Lisa spoke.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Yes, I knew. He told me about it in the beginning of may, the first I believe, but then… Lily…" He started to say, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

Not because the doorbell rang, just because it was a very sad memory.

'DING DONG'

Nobody moved.

They all wondered who it was.

That question was soon answered.

"POLICE open up."

Everybody gasped.

"Lisa, get in the back, now." House whispered to her.

She did as told.

"POLICE! Open up. Either that or we're going to break it down and I'd hate do that."

TBC…

.

If you are wondering, yes, Kathryn in this fic is in fact Kathryn Mae Wilson MD on . I decided to put her in this fic, because we ( Bree in Diamonds as well) have decided that in another life time, they are married and they go on a lot of double dates with House and Cuddy. Lol.

Hope you liked the chapter.

Please review. =D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey…

I just started school yesterday and I'm like loaded with homework. I have like almost noo time to write, but I'll find a way… and Labor Day is coming soon so another chapter will be posted by then.

Thanks so much, for the reviews. They really mean a lot.

Anyway, here's the next chapter:

.

_**House POV:**_

I don't think I've ever been so scared of my life.

The police was here, I mean who wouldn't be freaking out?

Trembling I opened the door and expected one of the policemen to push me against the wall, but instead a man.

One man was standing there.

He didn't even have a police uniform.

I hardly recognized him.

It was Chris.

I didn't care, that I knew him or not, I punched him right in the face.

"What the hell? You scared us to death man!" I shouted to him, when he was recovering from the hit.

"Sorry, man, it was kind of funny…" he told me, chuckling.

"It's really not. If you want something funny, I'll hit you again and you'll see how It's really not funny and I'll be laughing at your face."

"Sorry. Really. I didn't think you would have taken it seriously…" My lawyer told me.

I motioned him, to come inside and he did.

"Whatever, you remember Wilson?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Hey Chris, for further meetings, I'd suggest never to do that again. Oh and this is my girlfriend Kathryn."

"Noted. Hey Kathryn, I'm Chris." He introduced himself.

"I'm going to get Lisa…" I said, as I walked away and into the bedroom.

"Lisa…" I called out to her.

"Greg, what happened?" She asked me.

"It wasn't even the police; Chris was just trying to make a joke…"

"Well it wasn't funny, at all."

"I know, come on, let's go back into the living room." I told her, holding her hand.

We went back there.

"Hey Chris." Cuddy said to him, angrily.

"hello, Lisa." He said, in a sexy tone.

"Dude, she's mine, so back off." I said to him, over-protecting my girlfriend.

I saw Lisa blush slightly.

"Noted." He said.

"So… anything that might help with the situation?" Wilson asked.

"Yes and no. Good or bad news?" Chris asked.

"Bad news first…" I told him.

With that said, Lisa nudged my arm.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." I whispered to her.

"Okay, If you go to court or a trial, you'll have to go to jail 10 to 20 days. Depens."

She gasped.

"And then what will happen?" Lisa asked, shaking a little bit.

"if you are noted guilty, you'll be in prison until a further trial or with some evidence that would prove you innocent." He said.

"Okay, so what's the good news?" I asked him, still thinking through what he said.

"A call was made to the police department, through the fire and ambulance department, saying that any call that should be called during the next 10 minutes; they don't respond to it, before 10 minutes, so that's why they didn't arrive in time… to save or even try and save Lily."

I couldn't believe it, Lily died because of some call that was forwarded to the police/fire7ambulance department? So that's why she didn't make it.

Lisa was crying now…

I didn't have the words to comfort her so I wiped her tears with my thump and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"listen, I'll try and find other information or any kind of proof to prove that you are innocent." Chris said to both of us.

"Thanks." Lisa and I, said in unison.

"I better go…" he said.

"Oh okay, are you sure, you don't want to stay, any longer? I have coffee?" Lisa asked him.

"Okay, I'll stay for a little while and have some coffee but after that I really have to run." He said.

Wilson made coffee, I was too tired to do anything.

After that we all drank are coffees and finished our conversation, It was time for Chris to leave.

We all said our goodbyes.

"Bye." He said, leaving the house. "I promise I'll do anything that I can, to make you innocent." He promised.

She nodded her head.

Even though the physic part of his body had left.

The hope that he gave us, remained in the house.

TBC…

.

I didn't want to make the chapter all dramatic by the police arriving and such…

Anyway I hope you all like the chapter, sorry that it's a little shorter than usual.

Please review and tell me your thoughts =D.

xx


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here's the chapter as promised.

Thanks so much for the reviews and thanks so much for reading.

ENJOY.

.

_**HOUSE POV:**_

Wilson and Kathryn had left, almost as soon as Chris walked out of the door.

"Greg, could we do something today? I don't want to stay in here…" Lisa asked me.

"Sure. Mmmh, Do you want to rent a movie?" I suggested.

"Sounds great." She told me with a smile.

We got ready to leave, and I drove.

When we arrived, she said.

"We're not at Blockbuster…"

"I know."

"Why are we here, then?"

"We're at IHOP." I said, smiling.

"I know what IHOP is, but why?" she asked.

"Can't I have brunch with my girlfriend?" I asked, pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Sure, you can." She said giving me a peck on the lips.

I turned around and we walked towards the door.

I glanced around, sensing that a pair of eyes was staring at us.

I saw him.

I stared him down, showing him I knew that he was watching me.

He didn't move.

He had dark black hair and green eyes. He was over dressed.

He was wearing a suit with a tie.

Who would wear that to IHOP?

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing." I lied, putting my arms over her shoulder.

We walked in the restaurant.

We got seated at a table and looked at the menu.

I didn't even need to look at it.

"I know what I'm having." I said.

"Of course you do. Even I know." Lisa said with a grin.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"You are going to have the 5 chocolate chip pancakes, 3 eggs, with hash browns and bacon. And you are going to order white toast."

"you know me too well." I said to her.

She chuckled.

"You are going to have the grilled chicken Cesar. "

"Yes I am."

I smiled.

We ordered, ate our food, paid the bill and left.

As we left, I saw the same guy, but he was across the lot.

He had his hands behind his back.

Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"Come on, let's go." I told her, putting my arms around her.

She followed me back to the car.

"So next stop, blockbuster." I told her, trying to erase the face of the weird man as I drove.

I drove away and after about an 8 minute drive, I looked in the rear view mirror, to see a Black Chevy behind me.

I didn't pay much attention to it until I made a couple of turns and he was still there.

I wasn't sure he was following me, but I was going to make sure.

I put my blinker on, indicating I was going to turn right.

He did the same.

But I didn't go right; I went left, on purpose. He was turning right, but he saw that I went the other way, he followed.

He was defiantly following us.

"Why did you turn left, you put the blinker on right?" Lisa asked, realizing the small detail.

"oh I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." I lied.

We arrived in the parking lot, where blockbuster was and got out of the car.

I saw a glimpse of the black Chevy.

We went inside.

We decided on the movie Finding Neverland, with Johnny Depp.

Lisa wanted to see it, and I agreed.

We paid an left.

I saw the man again.

He was once more in the parking lot with his hands behind his back.

The sun was shining right on him and that's when I saw a bright light.

I had guessed what he had.

A gun.

Shit.

As that thought crossed my mind, the man moved his hands and brought them forward.

He pointed the gun at us, put his hand on the trigger.

I grabbed Lisa, pushed her behind me, and wrapped my arms around her and BOUM.

A shot was fired.

He missed.

BOUM.

Second shot was fired.

He didn't miss.

The bullet went right through my shoulder.

I was able to keep my balance.

Lisa was shuddering.

The man ran off.

"Greg!" She yelled as she saw the wound.

"Come on, we have to go before the police arrive." I told her, with the strength that I had left.

"You are an idiot. I have to call an ambulance!" She argued.

"No, and then he police are…going to come, ask questions and arrest us both. Under my dead body." I said to her, feeling weaker by the second.

"No, you might die, while protecting me!"

"Yes, and it was worth it. Please don't argue." I told her, looking at the ground that had blood all over it.

More blood was bleeding as we went to the car.

I went in the drivers seat.

"Greg! You are in no condition to drive!" She argued.

"Please! We have to get home." I begged.

"Fine, but if you die, I'm going to hunt you down."

"I'll take your word for it." I told her.

I drove and about 10 minutes later, I felt my eyes closing and my foot step off of the pedal.

I stopped in the middle of the road.

"Greg?!" I heard.

"Come on, you can't stop, you have to drive."

"MMH." Was all I said.

She pushed me, pinched me and I finally came back to my senses.

I stepped back on the pedal and opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I said to her.

"Sorry? I'm the one who should say sorry, you saved my life! Again! Just next time, let me drive."

"Deal."

I couldn't say more than one word. I was getting weaker.

I felt more and more pain.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I felt a shot of pain from my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I replied simple, with tears in my eyes.

She took my head and carefully stroked my shoulder.

She gasped.

"You're bleeding more and more" She said, her hand covered in blood.

Even through the pain and the blood stains that would stay forever in the car, I wouldn't hesitate taking another bullet for Lisa.

TBC…

.

I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to give you an insight on the man that shot House.

He has something to do with Lily and Cuddy knows him, more than she wants too.

Please tell me what you thought and please review =D.

xx


	9. Chapter 9

.

Hey guys!! I'm so sorry for the wait, High School's been a Bit**, so I really I have no time to write, at all. I don't want to stop this fic or I wouldn't even dare putting it on hold, I hope you all understand that my writing time is limited unfortunately and that you will keep reading my fic. Thanks.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews from last chapter =D.

Thanks for reading, enjoy.

.

_**House POV: **_

We made our way back to the house, without me going unconscious, but I was started to drift off as I was in the drive way.

Unable to move, Lisa helped me out of the car.

She put her arm around my waist, trying to carry my weight. She opened the door and set me on the couch.

She went to the bathroom and got the first aid's kit and came back.

"Wait… don't do anything…yet. Take a half full water bottle and bring me the plastic tube that in the kit. " I told her.

She did as I asked.

"Okay… now, put the tube into the bullet wound…" I continued, closing my eyes.

SLAP.

I felt an uncomfortable slap on my cheek.

"You blacked out, sorry." Lisa apologized.

"okay, so you put the tube into the bullet wound, then you put the end of the tube in the half full water bottle."

She did as ordered.

She looked surprised when bubbles were in the bottle.

"That means that it didn't do any serious damage. I learned that in a Physics class in med school." I explained.

"Interesting." She said simply.

She sat next to me, but I grabbed her down and made her lay her head on my lap.

I stroked her hair.

"Lisa, I'm sorry… I saw the guy at IHOP, I had a feeling that he was following us but I went to blockbuster, I'm soo sorry."

"Don't. You are the one with the bullet remember?" she told me, looking me right in the eyes.

"Yes, but he was aiming at you…What if you got shot and died in that lot, huh?" I asked her.

"But it didn't happen. You can't base your life on What if's Greg. It's like if you wait a lifetime for the rain, you'd miss out on all the sunshine." She told me.

"But you could have!" I told her.

"But I didn't… Wait, something more is troubling you, isn't there? Just tell me." lisa told me.

"What do I know if you are not going to leave me like Stacy did? Huh?" I asked her.

"That's what this is is all about?" She asked, frowning.

"Answer, please."I demanded, ignoring her question.

"I won't go anywhere, because I know you won't push me away." Lisa told me, sincerely.

I gave her a weak smile.

_**FLASBACK: around 7 years ago:**_

"Why don't you want me to come at the hospital?" Stacy asked me, curious.

"No reason." I told her, lying.

"Yes there is a reason; it has to do with Lisa doesn't it?" She asked me.

"Nope." I lied.

"You're lying Greg, I see it, even when I said her name, your heart beat faster, you blushed and you smiled. You can't fool me Greg." She told me.

"Oh yes I can, trust me." I told her.

"maybe, but this can't." She told me, taking out a black velvet box from her pocket.

She opened it, and I recognized immediately.

A perfect sized diamond engagement ring.

"you want me to read the inside? But I guess you know it by heart know, since you've looked at it so many times."

_To Lisa, my one and only. Forever in love. _The ring had that engraving.

Stacy didn't even look sad, she looked more like pissed.

Not wanting to get into a fight, I lied right through my teeth.

"It doesn't mean, that it still means something, Stacy."

"Yes it does, more than you would ever admit. That ring judging by the silver, is about 14 years old. You proposed to Lisa 14 years ago and what she turned you down?" She asked.

"No, she didn't turn me down, I didn't ask her." I told her, truthfully.

"Why?"

"Something bad happened." I said to her, not wanting to tell her more.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Someone that we cared about, died." I told her, hoping that I wouldn't get all emotional and cry in front of her.

"Who?"

"I don't have to tell you anything and I won't so leave me alone." I demanded.

"I'm your girlfriend. You should talk to me…" She whined.

"Maybe, but I don't want to." I explained.

"Right, you'd prefer to talk to Lisa, wouldn't you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I would." I said, not even trying to deny it.

"She understands me, you just. Don't. Get lost, do whatever you want, but leave. You are only staying here, because you pity me." I told her.

"Greg. Greg. Greg! GREG!!!" someone shouted.

Those screams took me out of my flash back moment.

I opened my eyes.

Lisa looked at me with worried eyes.

"You wouldn't walk up, or even move, talk or anything I was starting to get worried."

"It's okay." I told her.

"no it's not okay. If we don't get you to the hospital, you are going to Die. DIE. Greg."

"I'll live, don't worry." I tried to reassure her.

"Yeah right, just because you survived nearly 5 near death experiences and lived doesn't mean that you will this time…" She said with a strain in her voice.

Even though I was weak, I sang. I wanted to reassure her.

_**Too little money, too many tears  
What can I say, I guess it's just been one of those years  
No need to worry what good does it do  
Darlin' turn out the light and  
Tell me that you love me too**_

Everything is gonna be alright  
I can see the future shining bright  
Just when things get tight  
It's no time to lose heart  
Everything is gonna be alright  
We can make it through the darkest night  
If we're in each other's arms  
Everything will be alright

Fires are burning on faraway shores  
Seems like the world forgot what it's been turning for  
We've got our problems, tell me what's new  
Darlin' just take my hand and  
Together we can see it through

Everything is gonna be alright  
I can see the future shining bright  
Just when things get tight  
It's no time to lose heart  
Everything is gonna be alright  
We can make it through the darkest night  
If we're in each other's arms  
Everything will be alright

Everything is gonna be alright  
I can see the future shining bright  
Just when things get tight  
It's no time to lose heart  
Everything is gonna be alright  
We can make it through the darkest night  
If we're in each other's arms  
Everything will be alright

Everything is gonna be alright  
I can see the future shining bright  
Just when things get tight  
It's no time to lose heart...

I finished signing exhausted.

Lisa smiled but it soon faded as she lifted up the water with the tube inside.

It was full of blood.

Shit.

"I have to take you to the hospital, now!" Lisa told me.

"No, no, if the police come, they will arrest you and me." I argued.

"maybe, but I prefer you living, so I'm taking you to PPTH."

She picked me up and put me in the back seat so I could lay down.

She drove off and I closed my eyes.

TBC…

.

I really can't believe I finished a chapter! It's almost midnight here and I'm exhausted.

I hope you like it! Please please review, it will make my day go faster and happier tomorrow. =P. tell me what you thought.

The song was from Steve Warnier.

_**xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for he reviews from the last chapter. I am once again sorry for the lack of updates. But I do my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Warning: it might be a little violent for people under 12 (if they are any reading my story)**

**Hope you like it.**

**Xx**

…

_CUDDY POV:_

I rushed House to the hospital and brought him to the E.R. Wilson was prepared for our arrival since I had called him up to warn him that we were on our way. He looked worried.

I tried my best to carry him, I had put my hand on his waist and held on his arm that was wrapped around my neck.

" you look like shit, Cuddy." Wilson said to me.

"I bet I am, how could I not?! We are maybe both going to go to jail, House just got shot, he might not make it and we are being stalked. So I think I can look like shit, okay?"

Wilson didn't comment, he just helped me put House on one of the hospitals beds. He was unconscious.

"We have to take him to the O.R." Wilson said to me slowly, like he was afraid of the reaction I'd have.

"I know, just take him there now. I don't want anyone to know that he is here and I am going to admit him under a pseudonym." I told him.

He nodded.

I looked at House. I felt the tears that were threatening to come down. It was my fault.

He saved my life, again. He might think that he doesn't deserve me but I think that I don't deserve him. I placed a kiss on his lips. I wished in that second that he would open his eyes and look into mine and stroke my cheek, but he didn't. He just laid there, motionless.

"Cuddy… he is going to be okay." The oncologist told me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Promise?" I asked like a seven year old.

He couldn't answer me. He just rolled House out of the room. I haven't realized that I was crying until the taste of salt came across my tongue.

I took my purse and strolled down the hall and went up to my office. I opened the door just to find it exactly how I left it a few days ago. I sat in my chair. I just looked into thin air, as I was comfortably installed. I chewed my gum and clacked my teeth. I taped my pen against the desk as my patience failed. I glanced around and my eyes stayed on something that was on the floor. I got up and went to it and picked it up. I smiled as I recognized it. It was the picture from Michigan with House, Lily and me.

I smiled but sadness overpowered the little bit of happiness that that picture had, tears rolled down my cheeks like a cascade.

I put the picture in my pocket and ran off. I ran to the O.R, but I couldn't make myself open the door and see what was going on. I had no intention of seeing him being cut open. I slowly walked away and went to the room that House would be in after the operation. I opened the doors and dug into my pocket. I took out the picture and set it on his bedside table. I went out of the room and I was on my way to the restroom when I bumped into Wilson.

"oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I told him.

"Please, it's my fault." Wilson said apologizing.

"Why aren't you in the operating room? " I asked getting my thoughts together.

"Well I had to get Chase to operate and make him swear not to tell anyone and then I had to tell Cameron that if a stranger comes and asks for House or you, not to say a word, but I was going back there, right now." He told me.

"Oh okay, tell me if something happens." I told him. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me from behind, it was like they were going to make a hole in my skull, but as I quickly turned around, I only saw a shadow disappearing.

"no problem. See you later." He said.

"Yeah see ya." I told him, heading to the restroom, paranoid.

I made my way to the sink and rinsed my face. The nice cold water cooled me down right away. I took a paper towel and wiped my face a little so I won't be dripping everywhere.

The door opened, as I heard the squeaking noise. I thought it was Cameron but I was wrong. I didn't even completely turn around when that person punched me right in my rib cage. I gasped in pain. The second hit came immediately, right in my stomach as the third was hit on my face so hard, I collapsed on the floor. I thought that he was going to stop, but once again I was wrong.

He slapped me hard; making my face hit the ground. Tears were blurring my view, I couldn't see a thing.

As I was lying on the floor, he kicked right in my stomach so many times I lost count after 10. Then he bent down and brought his fist up in the air, and threw it at me. Blood spattered on the wall as my face was turned the other way, by the force that he had.

I tried to get up, my hands trembled as I tried to place my hands on the ground, to get support. But they buckled and I was unable to do anything.

He pulled my arm with force and sat on my beat up stomach. He pinned me to the floor. I gasped in pain.

"I am going to make you suffer. Just like I suffered." The man said, with his heavy voice.

He put his hands under my shirt and caressed my breasts. He took them out and started to unbutton my shirt. With each button that was unbuttoned, my sobs became more and more uncontrollable.

I tried to move, but I regretted it, when he hit me with force once more in my stomach.

I was going to die. I could feel it.

My last wished were to see my daughter again and marry Greg.

As the thought of Lily crossed my mind, a white light appeared in front of my eyes, I blinked, trying to make my vision more clear.

It was Liliana, she looked 14.

"Mommy… Please don't be scared. It's not your time. You will get better and so will Daddy. I promise. You will marry him and have another child. I don't blame you, you know. It wasn't your fault. You might think that you should have protected me, but you did your best, now it's my turn to protect you. I'll I can do, is do my best as well." She said in a sweet voice, moving her dark curls away from her face, as she looked at me with her piercing blue eyes.

Tears blurred my vision once again.

"I've missed you and Daddy very much… Te quiero mucho Mommy." She said, as she disappeared.

I almost forgot the man that was on top of me, but his weight was so heavy, I couldn't.

I was disgusted as he placed his lips on my stomach and licked me.

I wanted to die, so I wouldn't have to live through this.

His tongue made contact with my skin and he sucked on my abdomen, but he stopped.

He got off of me for some reason.

He couldn't rape me.

"I am not going to hurt you like that. You are going to be so ugly and deformed that House won't even want you anymore." He said.

He gave me another batter. He pounded on my stomach over and over again.

As the whacks, hit, punches, smacks, knocks and thuds become more and more violent, I started to lose consciousness.

"I hope you die."

WHACK.

"I hope you suffer."

WHACK.

"I will get revenge."

I opened my eyes, slightly. He took something out of his pocket.

As I saw the reflection of the metal, I knew what it was.

A metal blade. A sharp knife.

He took it in his arm and brought it to my abdomen; he placed it under my heart.

The pointy end made contact with my bare skin. I cried in pain, as it entered my body.

He left the blade inside of me.

"You are going to die, slowly and painfully, but I won't be here to watch, so you'll die alone as well."

I was able to move my hand and put it on the wound. I decided not to take the blade out, because if I did as so, I'd bleed out and die.

"House is next." He said as everything went black.

TBC…

.

I'm sorry for the younger people, if you thought of this chapter too violent, please comment if you thought that it was too violent and I'll change the rating.

I hope you liked the chapter nonetheless.

Please tell me what you thought and please review. =D

P.S: For the readers that read my other story "I finally told her I love her". I made a sequel, called "the Time Of our Lives." So please check it out. =D.

xx


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, you are all welcome to sue my school. Lol.

Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter.

Hope you like this chapter, as well.

xx

.

_**Nobody's POV:**_

He left Cuddy to die.

He set off to find House, but fortunately he didn't find him.

He had no idea where he was, at all, so he decided to go to the E.R and try and find something about him.

"Hello, I was wondering if you have seen Dr. House." He told Cameron as he saw her.

"Why?" She asked, putting on a fake smile.

"Well, Dr. House was my doctor he, cured me." He lied right through his teeth.

"Oh, that's good news. Oh my god! You're bleeding!" She exclaimed as she saw blood dripping on the floor.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He told her, trying to escape her questions.

"Where can I find him?" He asked her.

"You have to get check out, sir." She told him, ignoring his question.

"No, all I need is to find Dr. House, so if you could please tell me where he is, so I can thank him." He lied again.

"I'm sorry you are not going anywhere until I check you out." Cameron told him.

"NO! Don't touch me." he yelled as she brought her fingers to his leg.

He grabbed her arm, forcefully.

"Fine, you get checked out and I'll tell you where he is!" she said, trying to free her arm.

"Deal." He said to her, annoyed.

..

Around the same time, House came out of surgery, everything went well, they were able to remove the bullet, the anesthetics were supposed to wear off soon. Wilson had paged Cuddy immediately, but she didn't come to his room, so he decided to call her, she didn't answer, he just assumed that she wanted some time alone and she'd come when she was ready.

He waited for House to wake up, it took about 30 minutes.

He opened his eyes slowly; Wilson didn't realize it until he spoke.

"Lisa… Lisa." He spoke.

"House. Oh my god. Thank god you're okay." Wilson told him, almost hugging him.

"Where's… Lisa?" he asked.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"What?! What do you mean; you don't know where she is?!" He asked, yelling, like he hasn't been shot or recovering from an accident.

His breath became more loud, like he forced himself to speak through the pain that he was feeling.

"She hasn't answered her pager or her phone, I figured that she wanted time alone!" Wilson told him.

"Not that, you idiot! I can't believe you left her alone! There's someone stalking us, trying to kill us and you left her alone! How could you! You knew I was going to be okay, I was under anesthetics! She had nothing. If something happened to her, It's all my fault." He said, breathing like he had just run 4 kilometers.

"You don't know that something has had happened to her, so please don't assume the worst, okay?" Wilson asked House, a little worried himself.

"Where could she be?" house asked.

"In her office, I don't know." He said to him.

House was startled. He was trying to get out of the bed.

"House, you can't leave! You just got shot and you were asleep 30 minutes ago! You're healing, you have stitches, if they rip…"

"Wilson. Let me make his clear to you, okay? I am not going to lay in bed wondering where's the love of my life nor am I going to torture myself thinking that something happened to her! Listen you might think I am crazy. Well you are right, I am totally crazy for Lisa Wilson, I don't know if you doubt my love for her, but know that when I saw I love her, it's true okay. This might seem insane. But I can feel that's something's wrong okay? Something's bad happened to her and I have a feeling she's dying Wilson!" House told Wilson.

Wilson just looked at House in shock.

"I am going to find her, whether; I'm in pain or you. Neither of you will stop me." the diagnostician said, determined.

"Fine. I'll check her office, you can check somewhere else." Wilson told him, defeated.

House got up slowly, wincing in pain.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll live." He answered. "Can you get me my cane, please?" House demanded.

Wilson immediately gave him his cane.

House's grip held on tightly to his cane, when he was at the door, he placed his hands, on the wall, for support.

"I'll see you later, I'll come and find you if I see her." Wilson told House.

"Okay."

"House."

"Yeah…"

"Be careful." He said, as he walked away and made his way to the elevator.

House took his cell and called Cuddy, no answer, so he decided to wander around and hear for a ringing phone… and then he thought of something.

He dialed another number.

"What's up, House? Did you find her?" Wilson asked on the other line.

"Nope, not yet, but I was wondering where was the last place you saw her, she was heading towards the bathroom, why?" he asked.

"I have a hunch." House replied.

"talk to you later." He said and hung up, he made his way to the lady's bathroom and tried to open the door but it was closed.

Shit.

He put all his weight on his cane and kicked the door open, with his good leg. He almost fell over. He glanced on the floor and was terrified at what he saw.

Lisa eyes slowly closed as his were wide open.

TBC…

.

I hope you all liked this chapter, I hope it wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger, but anyway, tell me your thoughts and please review :D

If there's something in my fic you'd like me to add or change or even clear up, I'm all up for suggestions. =D

xx


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, this is a very long chapter, i hope you all like it.

Thanks for the reviews from last chapter.

Oh my god, Monday was the season premiere of House. It was amazing. I totally loved it. I'm totally a Huddy fan, but it didn't bother me, that much. I thought it was kind of sweet. Anyway, back to the fic:

.

**House POV:**

I saw my nightmare right in front of my eyes. Lisa was lying in front of me.

Beaten and covered in blood. Tears streamed down my face, uncontrollably ot wanting to lose her again, I ran towards her and that's when I saw the stab wound. The blade was still in her.

"Oh my god, hang in there, Lisa." I told I knelt down beside her and touched her hand.

" Stay with me Baby." I yelled as if she was deaf.

I pressed both hands around the stab wound and paged Wilson. I asked him to come stat to the ladies restroom. He arrived seconds later and was horrified at what he saw.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, putting his hand to his forehead.

"I don't know… I just came in and she was like this…" I was able to tell him, between sobs as I wiped the tears off of my face.

"Help!" Wilson yelled in the hallway.

4 nurses arrived and they were paralyzed when they saw their dean of medicine on the ground.

I don't quite remember what had happened after that, I don't remember the conversations that took place. But I do remember one thing.

I was scared.

As they took her away on a gurney, I held her hand, but it quickly slipped away as she got taken away. I tried to hold on. But I just couldn't. I felt pain in my chest; I glanced at it and saw blood.

Red blood.

Darkness came after that.

.

_**Chris POV (House's Lawyer): **_

I had some leads but they were just not that good to follow on. I couldn't get a warrant to get information about the call. So I had to do things my way.

I was going to pay Julie Cuddy a visit.

On my way to her house, I couldn't get my mind off about something Greg had said to me over the phone. He said that Mr. Miller, was never seen at the police station, but he was the one in charge of the case. It wasn't normal. I mean when someone is in charge he is the one interrogating or the one that doesn't hide and say they have personal issues to deal with. Something was very suspicious about that guy and then they was something else.

Greg told me that Julie was paid to write down a sworn statement, but you only do them, well you can only make someone write one if you are a police officer. So maybe the two things were connected. What if Mr. Miller was Julie's ex "boyfriend."? Too many questions not enough answers.

I arrived at the last known address and got out of the car when I saw her car parked in the driveway.

I walked to her door and knocked.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Yelled a female voice.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked as she opened the door?

"Me? Well I'm just a man looking for answers." I responded.

"how do you know I have them?" She replied.

"Are you Julie? Julie Cuddy?" I asked her, certain that she was.

"no, I am not. I have never heard of such a person." She answered.

She lying.' I thought to myself.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked her.

"Positive."

"Well you look awfully like her." I told her.

"You know, people do look alike even though they are not related." She said to me.

"I'm not talking about if you are related or not. I know you are Julie Cuddy." I told her.

"I do not know that woman!"

I dug into my pocket and took out a picture.

"Well either, you forgot who you are or you are crazy!" I told her, showing her a picture of herself.

"Fine. What the Hell do you want from me?" she asked, unhappy.

"Well I want answers." I told her.

"First, why did you pretend you weren't Julie?" I asked her.

"Because everybody calls me Jules." She responded, looking away from my gaze.

"ohhh. You think fast and you lie very well, unfortunately I know when people lie to me." I told her, pissed off.

'_God, I hate liars.'_

"Because I'm not in the mood to talk." She answered.

'_I am not sure if she was telling the truth, but she is not completely lying either_.' I had told myself.

"Do you know a Mr. Miller?" I asked her.

Her face crisped.

She looked at me, afraid.

"So? Do you?" I insisted.

"Yes I do."

"From Where?" I asked.

"Who are you? And why are you asking me these questions?" She asked, paranoid.

"my name is irrelevant. I'm asking these questions because I'm curious about him, that's why." I told her, not given away to much.

"So, where do you know him from?" I asked once again.

"He's name is Dan. Dan Miller. I met him at the movies and he thought I was my sister." She told me.

"Okay, and then what?"

"We started to talk about, how we knew Lisa, my sister." She told me.

"And then…"

"Is this like 20 questions or something?" She asked, annoyed that she was being asked all of these questions just like an interrogation.

"I'm just curious, I think it's weird that you bumped into each other." I told her.

"We are not talking about Dan are we; we are talking about my sister, aren't we?" She asked, understanding.

"No, I am only interested in Mr. Miller." I told her, half lying.

She didn't seem to think I was lying so I continued.

"So how did he know your sister?" I asked.

"He dated her in the past."

"Oh really?! For How long?"

"Why is this so important to you?!" She asked me almost screaming at me. She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just asking, it's not a crime, is it?"

She didn't respond.

"They dated for 1 month." She confessed.

"Why did they split up?"

"is that really relevant?" She asked, confused as to why she was being asked all of these questions.

"Yes it is. You are already a big help. Go on, please."

"they had problems since the beginning of their relationship."

"What kind?" I asked.

"He was jealous. To a point he would forbid her to see her friends or her guy best friend, but it got worst, because she met someone."

"What was his name?"

"I think it was Craig… Something. I can't quite remember, it was so long ago, it was her first year of medical school. That was maybe 20 years ago, I'd say. Anyway. It all happen, this fine day…

(Flashback)

"_Come on Lisa. We have to go to class." Dan yelled. _

"_I'm coming. But as I told you before I was supposed to eat with Fred, but you wouldn't let me, so I'm going to be late!" Lisa yelled. _

"_Hey, if you only saw the way he looks at you…" _

"_Listen Dan, I appreciate that you protective of me and such, but I can take care of myself, thank you." She replied. _

_They said nothing to each other as they walked to class. _

_Complete silence, but far away, a piano was playing, a beautiful moldy was playing. It caught Lisa's attention. _

"_Dan, you know what, I don't feel to good. You should go to class, I'll meet up with you later." She lied, intrigued by who was playing the piano." _

"_Are you okay?" He asked, not really caring. _

"_Yeah, It'll pass." _

"_Bye." Dan told her and gave her a peck on the lips._

_Lisa walked away, and when Dan was out of sight, she followed the music, letting the notes guide her._

_She arrived in front of an endocrinology class and was surprised that the music was coming from there. _

_She entered the classroom to find it completely full; she glanced at the man that was on the piano bench, she walked down the stairs, like she was hypnotized by the music. _

_She had never seen anything so beautiful. _

_The man had blue eyes and dark hair, totally her type even though she wouldn't admit it. _

_She stared at him, unable to take her eyes of off him. _

_Feeling that someone was looking at her, never talking his fingers off of the keys, he looked up, and saw a beautiful lady in awe. She gave him a smile that almost made him melt. _

_He looked back down, but he felt no longer that the keys were the most beautiful thing he's even seen._

_It was defiantly Lisa Cuddy. _

_He finished playing and she was surprised that no one applauded him. _

_Maybe he didn't want to be applauded, she thought. _

_He sat up, and walked to the center of the stage, never looking away from Lisa._

"_This class is endocrinology. For the ones, who forgot during the summer, it __is a branch of medicine dealing with disorder of the endocrine system and its specific secretions called hormones, the integration of developmental events such as proliferation, growth, and differentiation, including histogenesis and organogenesis and the coordination of metabolism, respiration, excretion, movement, reproduction, and sensory perception depend on chemical cues, substances synthesized and secreted by specialized cells._" He started to say.

Lisa was curious, about the class and about the young teacher.

"_Endocrinology is concerned with the study of the biosynthesis, storage, chemistry, and physiological function of hormones and with the cells of the endocrine glands and tissues that secrete them._

_The endocrine system consists of several glands, in different parts of the body, which secrete hormones directly into the blood rather than into a duct system. Hormones have many different functions and modes of action; one hormone may have several effects on different target organs, and, conversely, one target organ may be affected by more than one hormone." He added. _

_Lisa took a look around the class and was surprised everyone was looking at him and actually paying attention. _

"_Hormones act by binding to specific receptors in the target organ. a receptor has at least two basic constituents:_

_a recognition site, to which the hormone binds _

_an effector site, which precipitates the modification of cellular function._

_I am just repeating these things for the morons, who forgot everything." He told the class. _

_A couple people laughed, including Lisa._

"_okay, Let's talk about endocrine diseases. Who can name one?" He asked the class. _

_For some reason, Lisa Cuddy lifted her arm and raised her hand. _

_He looked surprised but he questioned her anyways. _

"_Insulinoma." She told him._

"_Very well, can you tell us what it is?" Greg asked, curious about what her answer would be._

"_It__ is a tumor of the pancreas that is derived from beta cells and secretes insulin._

_Beta cells secrete insulin in response to increases in blood glucose. The resulting increase in insulin acts to lower blood glucose back to normal levels at which point further secretion of insulin is stopped. In contrast, the secretion of insulin by insulinomas is not properly regulated by glucose and the tumors will continue to secrete insulin causing glucose levels to fall further than normal._

_As a result patients present with symptoms of low blood glucose, hypoglycemia, which are improved by eating. The diagnosis of an insulinoma is usually made biochemically with low blood glucose, elevated insulin, proinsulin and C-peptide levels and confirmed by localizing the tumor with medical imaging or angiography" She explained._

_Greg looked at her impressed. _

"_I couldn't have explained it any better." He told her, giving her a smile._

_She was defiantly going to change her classes. _

_Lisa was so impressed by him and the class that she even took notes. She had a feeling that he was crazy, but she didn't want him any differently. _

_The bell rang and she got up to leave, but thinking, that since there was a lot of people; she decided to stay in her seat until they had left. _

_A couple minutes later, she was the last one in the classroom. _

"_Name me another one." Greg asked her, before she was even able to stand up. _

"_Phaeochromocytoma__ or __pheochromocytoma__, is a neuroendocrine tumor of the medulla of the adrenal glands, originating in the chromaffin cells, or extra-adrenal chromaffin tissue that failed to involute after birth __[1]__ and secretes excessive amounts of catecholamines, usually adrenaline and noradrenaline.__[2]__ Extra-adrenal paragangliomas (often described as extra-adrenal pheochromocytomas) are closely related, though less common, tumors that originate in the ganglia of the sympathetic nervous system and are named based upon the primary anatomical site of origin. It is known as the "10% tumor"." She answered him, immediately. _

"_I'm impressed."_

"_Are you really the teacher?" she asked him, feeling that he wasn't really. _

"_No, I'm the TA. That's all." He replied. _

"_What was that song, that you played in the beginning of class?" She asked him. _

"_i wrote it." He answered. _

"_It was beautiful." She told him, sincerely. _

_He looked up at her, thinking that she was crazy. _

"_nobody every told me that." He confessed. _

"_Well maybe if you let them, they just might." _

"_You don't know me..." He snapped at her, but regretted it as soon as he opened his mouth. _

"_Sorry, i didn't mean it like that..." he apologized. _

"_it's fine."_

"_no it's not."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you are right. I don't let people tell me. Maybe i am just afraid." He admitted. _

"_Afraid of what?" _

"_That they might say that I'd suck." _

"_Well you don't." _

"_thanks." _

"_You're welcome, but I'm only saying the truth."_

_She realized he didn't completely believe her. _

"_You know why, i came to this class?"_

"_Because you like this class?" He guessed. _

"_No, i stayed because of that, but that's not why i came."_

"_So why did you come?" He asked. _

"_I came, because i was curious about the man that played the piano, the fingers that touched those keys, and the one that made music so beautiful.__ I followed the music, and let the notes guide me." _

_She thought for one second that she saw a tear in his eyes, but as he blinked, it disappeared. _

"_I'll see you around…" Lisa said to him._

"_Wait, I don't even know your name…"_

"_It's Lisa."_

"_It's Greg." _

"_I know…" Lisa said to me, shyly. _

"_Do you?" He asked._

"_I've heard about you."_

"_have you?"_

"_I sure have…" She said with a smile. _

"_To tell you the truth, I knew your name." He told her, looking away. _

"_So why ask?" She asked, curious. _

"_I wanted to say something more to you." He said to her shyly. _

"_I'll see you around." Lisa said to him, walking away. _

"_Yeah, see ya." He said as he watched her walk away, never taking his gaze off of her."_

"That's how it all started, she never forgot that day, that's the only memory she could remember the most, and she never stopped talking about. His name was Greg House. She saw him the next day, in endocrinology class again, in took 2 days for them to be inseparable. She didn't care about what Dan said. He couldn't keep her away from him. House asked her on a date 5 days after their meeting. She had immediately said yes. She broke up with Dan seconds after he had asked her. She fell in love with him on their first date. He was her life since that moment. Dan had been so love sick, he started to stalk her. Follow her, yell at House. Anyway, it got out of control." Julie told me.

"Thanks, anything else I should know?" I asked her.

"Nope." She replied.

"Are you sure…?" I pushed.

"How about, the sworn statement or your relationship with him? Something you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked, afraid.

"I'm a friend, just not yours."

"Then who's?" She asked.

"Greg and Lisa."

"Shit." She whispered.

"Something you want to share?" I asked her.

"No. Leave now, or I'll call the police." She threatened.

"Are you insinuating that you feel guilty."

"NO!"

"Quick response, are you sure?" I asked before she shut the door in my face.

_I went back in my car, and saw a glimpse of Julie Cuddy's face in the window as I drove off._

_I smiled, I got more information then I needed and I got it all on tape._

_**TBC...**_

_._

_I hope you like it, it took me forever to do that chapter and it's the longest chapter's i've ever written. I hope that that will make up for the time i didn't post :D._

_There was a lot of medical stuff, but i wanted to try something new. I was stuck and I had no idea what to write about, so that idea came to me. If i made any medical mistakes, it's my fault. If the flash back and the medical stuff were too long or boring, i apologize. _

_Tell me what you thought and please review. =D_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews. :D

To me, this story has lost some of it's magic, it didn't continue the way I wanted it to be, I like the beginning better, it was more appealing. But anyway, I still have a couple chapters left out of me and I hope not to disappoint.

I hope you like this chapter.

.

House's stitches popped out, Cuddy was near death.

Everything was going wrong.

House was sent immediately to the OR. Cuddy was sent as well. She flat lined during the surgery but they were able to bring her back. House was re stitched. Cuddy's surgery took 5 hours, they had to be careful of what they were doing, because she was all swelled up and had bruises everywhere. She was swollen, on every parts of her body. They put a cast on one of her arms, both of her legs and they wrapped a band over her back and stomach, so it wouldn't hurt as much when she would move. She was placed in a private room along with House.

They both stayed unconscious for the longest time.

They didn't want to wake up.

Wilson called security after everything was settling down, but they couldn't remember a thing, they remember a guy that was bleeding that Cameron tried to stop. Wilson was pissed as he heard the name Cameron.

"CAMERON!" He yelled in the E.R.

"What?" She asked.

"You told a guy where were Cuddy and House!"

"What?! That's…"She tried to explain.

"Don't you dare say to me, that's not what happened!" Wilson shouted at her.

"Well sorry, but that's not what happened, if you would just listen…" She started to say.

"House and Cuddy are in surgery again! What's your problem! Are you really that jealous of them?" Wilson asked, cutting her off.

"NO! If you would just listen, you'll thank me later." She begged.

They went in the other room, after Wilson nodded.

"Okay, so there was this guy that came to clinic, he wanted to know where was House…."

_**Flashback (Cameron's POV): **_

_I wasn't that stupid, he was asking for house, just minutes after Wilson and Chase told me not to tell anyone about House and Cuddy. It was strange. I saw that the man was bleeding so I improvised. _

"_thanks for letting me, check you out, I would have been paranoid all day if I haven't."_

"_No problem." He answered, sighing. _

_I gave him a smile. I was acting. _

"_What did he treat you for?" I asked. _

_He paused. I was about to ask him, if he had forgotten, but that would look too suspicious, so I refrained to do so and waited for an answer. _

"_He treated me for Cancer."_

"_Ohh, what kind of cancer?" I asked. _

_He paused again. _

"_Pancreas." He replied. _

_Pancreatic, you idiot. I thought to myself. _

"_What stage?" I asked him._

"_Stage four." He answered. _

_I almost wet myself. It's impossible to live if you have stage four cancer. I knew from then on, he was faking, he was guilty of something. _

"_You are lucky to be alive." I told him._

_He had a surprised look, but nodded trying to understand. _

_I took a bottle out of the drawer. I opened the cap and took out 3 pills. _

"_It's procedure. You have to take the pills for the exam. " I told him, lying. _

_He took the pills without questions and drank the water. _

_Seconds after that, _

"_What's happening to me?" he asked, scared. _

"_Everything's all blurry!" he added, freaking out. _

"_What…What's…Hap..pening?"he tried to ask._

_I didn't tell him. _

_I gave him a pill to knock him out. _

_I laid him on the bed, and put the restraints on him, so in that way when he would wake up, he couldn't go anywhere. _

**End of flashback.**

"See, I didn't tell him anything." Cameron told him.

"Thanks for not saying anything." Wilson told her with sympathy.

"No problem."

"Do you want to see him?" Cameron asked.

"Who?" Wilson asked, almost forgetting.

"oh right, sure." Wilson said.

"He's right here." Cameron said, opening the drapes that were hiding a separate bed.

"He's still sleeping." Wilson stated.

"Yes he still is."

"You'll have to tell me what it is later, so if House starts to annoy me, I'll know what to give him." Wilson joked.

Cameron chuckled.

"Did you ever see him before?" She asked.

"No, I haven't, but I bet he was paid to do this." Wilson said.

"I don't think so… Why would he want Cuddy and House to suffer this much, if he wasn't the guy?" Cameron asked.

"Good point." Wilson said.

"Watch him and don't make him go anywhere, if he wakes up, give him pills again."

"I sure will." Cameron said gladly.

Wilson went back to Cuddy's room, sat on a chair and glanced around.

His eyes stopped at a picture.

He picked it up, from the table and looked at it.

He was jealous. They were so happy back then, when they had Lily, he thought.

A scream, took him out of his day dreaming.

It was House. He ran to the room next door to find him screaming in agony.

"NOO. LISAAA. COME BACK! LISAAAA, PLEASE. DON'T LEAVE! DON'T GO WITH LILY! IT'S TOO EARLY, STAY DOWN HERE WITH ME FOR A WHILE! LISAA!! NOOOO!" He yelled, hallucinating, in his sleep.

As those words were pronounced, a long bip echoed from the other room.

Biiiiiiiippppppppppp….

She flat lined.

Wilson ran to the other room, with fear.

2 nurses arrived, and shocked her, as the word "clear" was heard.

After 3 attempts, they almost gave up.

"LISAAA. I LOVE YOUU. STAY!" House yelled, in his sleep again.

They shocked her once more.

She was back.

They had a connection.

They had love.

They had hope.

But they didn't have peace, not quite yet.

.

TBC….

.

I hope you all like it, I would love to have your opinions about this chapters. Please review :D.

(any medical mistakes are mine and if they are any, I apologize.)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, it really means lot. :D

I hope you like this chapter.

xx

_._

House was given a sedative, because he didn't stop yelling.

Lisa woke up soon, after she was shocked.

"Lisa!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Greg?!" she asked, getting used to the light.

"No, it's Wilson." He told her.

"Where's Greg?"

"He's sleeping."

"Where?" she asked, concerned.

"Next door, Cuddy, he popped his stitches, but don't worry he's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, I feel like a balloon. I can hardly move my lips, or the rest of my body for that matter. I'm probably on morphine, so I can't really feel the pain." She told him.

"Cuddy. Do you remember anything?"

"Did you have to bring that up?" she asked.

"Sorry, I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course I remember, Wilson! It was awful." She said, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

"The last thing I saw was House scared as hell."

"He was, trust me!" Wilson said.

Wilson did not want to push Cuddy, so he figured he'll asked her later, if she had any idea who the man that did that to her, was.

It was about one hour of silence, when Cuddy broke it.

"You do know you don't have to stay here, Wilson." She said.

"Yeah, well if I don't House will have my head." Wilson told her.

"At least get something to drink." She suggested.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you…" he started to say.

"Don't worry Wilson." She said, covering up her fear.

He left and as soon as he did as so, she put her head down on the pillow and looked around the room, sensing that there was something missing.

The famous picture caught her eyes; she immediately grabbed it and looked at it.

Just as if everything was disappearing, and ruining her life. Everything was tumbling down, her tears blurred her vision, making it impossible to see that picture that held a happy memory.

She held the picture against her heart as if it was the thing that would keep it beating.

She sat up and examined herself.

She took the covers off and saw that she had a broken leg that was casted.

She had a cast on her arm and a bandage on her wrist on the other hand.

She started crying, as she saw the bruises on her body.

"I look so ugly." Cuddy whispered to herself.

She grabbed her IV. And set her feet on the floor, she gasped in pain.

She took a step forward, trying to set the pain aside.

"Now I know how Greg feels…" Cuddy said.

She took her time, and made her way to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, fearing about what she would look like.

She had a bruise had covered her cheek, her eye was swollen.

She looked awful.

Tears glided down her cheeks, like it was going to wash away, the ugliness.

She walked slowly, wanting to go to Greg's room. Trying not to put to much pressure on her left foot.

She finally made it and smiled at the sight of him.

She opened the door, with trouble.

Lisa sat on his bed, and caressed his cheek. He looked like he was defeated.

She lied down next to him and fell asleep, holding his hand.

House woke up, to find pressure on his hand.

He felt the warmness that Lisa brought him.

Greg opened his eyes and saw Lisa lying beside him, he smiled.

He stroked her hair.

"Lisaaa…" he whispered.

"Mhh…"

"God… I thought I lost you." he mumbled.

He wrapped his legs around her, being extra careful.

"Don't look at me…" Lisa told him, as she woke up.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm ugly." She told him.

"You'll never be ugly. I promise."

"but I do…"

"Lisa, look at me." he demanded.

She started to cry.

"no, shhh…Shhh. Don't cry." House pleaded.

She sobbed and turned around and cried in House's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

She looked up at him, deep down, House was frightened.

"It's not the looks that make you beautiful, it who you are inside, Lisa. You will always be beautiful to me. Stars don't come out during the day, but it doesn't make them less beautiful." House tried to reassure her.

"God, Lisa." He murmured, putting his hands on her face.

"I thought that…" he couldn't finish his sentence, instead tears streamed down his face.

"I can't get his face out of my head, Greg." She blurted out.

He looked at her apologetically.

"Do you want to talk about it?" House proposed.

"Not really." She told him.

He reached over to stroke her cheek when suddenly, she slapped his hand.

"What?!" House demanded, shocked and that's when it hit him.

"Did he… Did he try and rape you?" he asked, afraid of what the answer might be..

She cried hysterically.

"I should have been there… I'm sorry." He apologize.

"Please don't blame yourself…" She demanded between sobs-

"but I am!" he told her, raising his voice.

"he's going to pay and I'm going to make sure of that." House promised.

"I'm tired." She told him.

"Don't think about him."

"But I've seen him before! I think I knew him!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"Shh, we'll talk about it later, for now, rest." House asked her.

House gave her a passionate kiss.

_**You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos**_

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me

.

TBC… I hope you like it. Please tell me what you thought… More about the guy in the next chapter and why is he really doing this to them… please review :D


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, I feel so bad for the lack of updates… I have so many things to do for high school, I almost have no more time to write. I'd like to thank all of you for your patience and for the reviews that you leave me, it means a lot.

Enjoy.

.

While they were sleeping, Wilson went back downstairs to call the police, it was time, for him to be under investigation and in prison.

He went to the clinic and immediately went to check on him.

"Cameron!" he shouted calling her out.

A couple of heads turned around, and Cameron made her way through the crowd.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Cuddy's awake. It's time." Wilson told her.

She nodded, understanding.

She walked towards the end of the room and he followed.

"I'm going to call…" He started to say, but he was cut off by the ringing sound of his cell phone.

He flipped opened his phone not bothering to see who was calling him.

"hello" He said.

"James, thank god! It's Chris, I've been trying to reach Greg, but he's not answering, what's going on?" the lawyer asked.

"The guy attack Cuddy and he beat her almost to death, and she was hospitalized, House went to see where she was and found her lying in blood, he tried to help her, but he ripped his stitches and fell unconscious, we got the guy that attacked her, we sedated him." Wilson told him.

"oh my god…."

"tell me about it." Wilson said, still not believing that this had happened.

"Did you call the police?" he asked.

"no, I was about to when you called, Cuddy just woke up, so that's why I was waiting…"

"I understand…I went to see Cuddy's sister, Julie, and she dated a guy named Miller, Dan Miller and apparently Cuddy dated him as well. I'm coming to the hospital, if anything happens, call me." Chris told him.

"okay, no problem." Wilson said, before hanging up.

"I'm gonna call the police, so you can start and waking him up." Wilson told Cameron.

She nodded, and Wilson dialed 911.

He explained the whole situation to them, the fact that he attack her, that he shot House, he told them everything, not forgetting a single detail.

"he's unconscious right now, Allison Cameron, the E.R chief sedated him, after he asked her Dr. House's whereabouts."

"She did good, we'll be right there, a couple of detective will come as well, to ask some questions." An officer told him.

"Not a problem" Wilson told him.

He hung up and watched Dan miller, the source of all the misery and the answers for every question.

'_He must have really loved Lisa, if he had gone through all of this, he was either mentally ill for the fact that he hasn't gotten over it after 20 years or he just hated to lose. But he was crazy, I mean after all this time…' _Wilson thought to himself.

The sirens were heard from outside the window. Wilson looked up and left, walking towards the lobby.

Around the same time, Cuddy and house were snuggled against each other and sleeping peacefully, when the sound of sirens woke them up.

"Good morning, Beautiful." House said, wrapping his legs around her.

She smiled, but it quickly faded as she remembered what and happened the day before.

"Why do I hear sirens?" She asked.

"I'm not sure…" house said to her, wondering as well.

"do you think they are here to ask questions?" Lisa asked.

"Maybe… I'm not sure."

Cuddy moved closer to House, and hid her face in his chest.

House stroked her hair, gently.

"I'd get up and see for myself, but I can't." She cried.

"shh… It's okay. You won't have to answer any questions if you don't want to." House reassured her.

Cuddy closed her eyes, and as she did so, the face of her attacker came to her, like a bomb hit her head.

She gasped and started to shake heavily.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I saw his face again…." She mumbled, crying in House's neck.

"I promise he's not going to go anywhere you. I promise."

She held Greg as tightly as she could.

She blinked, and for that half second, she saw his face clearly.

"Dan…" She whispered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"What?" house asked, whispering.

"Dan Miller. You remember him?"

"How could I forget?" he said angry.

"It was him…" she said trembling.

"Are you saying that it was him that did this?"

She nodded.

House felt like he could have killed someone in that moment.

"he's gonna pay, lisa." He told her, fuming.

"Why did he come back, now?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I guarantee, he's not even gonna lay eyes on you again." He told her, kissing her temple.

.

Wilson greeted the policemen.

"okay, sir, I'd like to know everything that happened." The officer asked Wilson.

He started when Lisa was arrested for killing her own daughter, the relationship that House had with her, the fact that they never found who killed Lily, the sworn statement from Julie Cuddy, The shooting, the attack and how Cameron was able to sedate him. He told him everything.

"What's his name?" the officer asked.

"Dan, Dan Miller."

"Miller? Detective Miller?" he asked.

"that's right."

"Can I see him?" he asked.

"Sure thing, come right this way." Wilson sais, going to the E.R.

"Hold on…" an officer screamed form behind.

"Yes…"

"I'd like to know where Allison Cameron is, we have a lot of questions for her."

"Yes, she's in the E.R."

"Thanks." He said, following Wilson.

Another officer held me up.

"Where's Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House?" She female officer asked.

"They're in their rooms, resting."

"I'd like to see them." She told him.

"I don't think this is the right time." Wilson told her.

"I'd be the judge of that, thank you." She replied.

"listen, Ma'am, Lisa Cuddy was attacked, almost to death and was almost raped. Her boyfriend was almost shot to death, he ripped his stitches, not to mention that Dr. Cuddy flat lined twice, so your questions will have to wait!" he told her, pissed as hell.

She backed off and went away, towards the nurses' station, ready to bombard them with questions.

Wilson accompanied the two officers to the E.R.

"Cameron!" he yelled.

She came immediately towards him, ready to be asked questions by the police.

"Hi, Ma'am I'd like to asked you a few questions."

"Sure…"

"Where to start…" she added.

"Detective, he's in the back room." Wilson told him, walking near it.

"okay, is he awake?" The detective asked.

"He's walking up…"

"How long until he's fully awake?"

"I'd say about 10 minutes."

10 minutes later, his eyes shot open.

"I'M GONNA KILL LISA CUDDY AND GREGORY HOUSE!!! " He yelled, trying to free himself from the restraints.

Wilson and the officer almost had a heart attack from his outburst.

"I SHOULD HAVE RAPED HER!" He screamed and fidgeting like crazy.

Not liking what he heard, Wilson walked up to the guy, looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You're a pig and an asshole." He told him, before bringing back his fist, and throwing it right in his face.

"God that felt good. I hope you rot in prison, better yet, in hell." He told him.

TBC…

.

I'd love to hear what you have to say about that chapter… please review :D:D


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys, I really really am sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really swamped with school and had the longest writers block ever. I truly apologize. I hope you haven't lost interest in this story. I hope you like this chapter.

.

"Dr. Wilson, I am going to ask him some questions." The officer said to him.

"No problem." Wilson told him, glaring at Dan Miller.

Wilson left the room.

"Why did you attack Dr. Cuddy, Mr. Miller?" He asked him.

"She cheated on me!" He told him, trying to find a way to get the restrains off of him.

His greasy black hair covered his face, as he moved around, not making eye contact with the detective.

"She didn't cheat on you, she made it clear that it was over, Mr. Miller." He told him.

"She told me she loved me and then she runs off with some other guy!" He argued.

"You tried to rape her!" he yelled at him.

"She consented!" He lied through his teeth.

"Maybe in the time, which I don't think is possible, but she wasn't consenting or was even going to when you almost raped her in the women's bathroom! You attack her and I believe you also killed Lily House!" The detective screeched at him.

His face tensed at the name of Lily.

Sweat started to build on his face; his hands were shaking, which was a sign of guilt.

He bit his lip, forcing himself not to talk.

"You killed her, and then House and Cuddy moved and you never could find them again, until now and you tried to framed Dr. Lisa Cuddy for her murder because you wanted her to suffer because she loved Dr. House and not you!" he yelled at the suspect.

His face crisped, he was uncomfortable.

"Julie Cuddy knows the truth!" He defended.

"Yes, she does, but you nagged her into making a false statement, which is against the law if I might remind you!"

"I want a lawyer!" He yelled, not wanting to answer the question.

"Asking for a lawyer makes you look guilty, Mr. Miller."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"there's nothing you need to saw, because even with a lawyer, you will still go to prison. The judge is never on the criminal's side!"

He turned away, not wanting to look into his eyes.

.

Wilson was starting to walk away, when Chris called him out.

"Hey Wilson!"

He turned around and faked a smile. He was supposed to be happy that Dan Miller was caught but he still thought something was missing. It still wasn't clear on who killed Lily.

"Hey, the detective is interrogating, I guess I could use that word, him, in the E.R…"

He continued on, telling him about the current situation

"So do you think he is really going to go to prison?" Wilson asked Chris.

"I believe so, depends on which lawyer he's going to have, but the false statement with but him in jail for at least a while though and the attack and rape assault as well but…" he started to say.

"You don't think he's going to be charged with the murder of Lily, don't you?" Wilson asked, cutting him off.

He waited a few seconds before responding.

"I don't know, well he has motive to have killed her, put there has to be evidence that proves that he did though, and the only one they have, is a statement from Julie Cuddy, which says that she did it, so I really don't know." Chris told him.

"Come, I want to see if house is awake." Wilson told him.

He nodded and followed him up.

They walked down the hallway, walked passed Cuddy's room and were surprised to find it empty.

"Where did she go !?" Wilson asked himself looking around the room.

"She has a broken leg, she couldn't have gone far, and she much be in agony, with all her bruises."

"Maybe she went to see House?" Chris suggested.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?!" Wilson exclaimed, hitting himself playfully.

They went out of the room and made their way to House's room to find them on the bed, next to each other, holding one another.

They were whispering things to each other.

Wilson knocked on the door, and they shot up in surprise.

"Wilson! You almost gave us a heart attack!" House shouted from the other side of the door.

He opened the door, and let himself in. Chris followed.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked, concerned.

"Like shit, how else?" He replied.

"Hey Chris, why are you here?" house asked, sensing something was up.

"Um, I went to see your sister, Lisa." He told her, looking at Cuddy.

She looked up shocked.

"Why?" She asked, curious.

"You know who attacked you?" He asked.

"Dan. Dan Miller." She told him.

Wilson and Chris looked shocked on how she knew.

They had puzzled looks on their faces.

"I recognized him. I used to know him in med school, but you already know that." Cuddy told him.

"Yeah she told me, along with how you met and whole story."

"ohh really?" She asked. "Did she tell you that he tried to rape me and he was stalking me?" She asked.

House, sensing her fear, held her close.

He kissed her cheek.

"Yep, she told me everything."

"Well the only truth that she didn't tell you is that her statement is false."

"We all know that Cuddy."

"Anyway, back to the point. The police are here. A detective is asking Dan Miller questions…"

"Wait, here's still here?" House asked, in shock. He wrapped his arm protectively around Cuddy.

"Yeah, he's here, Cameron was able to sedate him when he was looking for you, he wanted to attack you as well…" Chris told him.

Cuddy had a scared look on her face.

"It's okay, he has restraints on him. He's not going anywhere and after he's being asked all those questions, he probably going to be arrested. They want to come and ask you guys questions as well."

House immediately shook his head.

"No. No way, I'm letting the police interrogate Lisa, she was just attacked and she's not going to suffer more, by giving a police officers details on what exactly happened. It's too soon and she probably won't recover from it, if we let them interrogate her. I'm sorry. No." House refused.

"I agree, House." Chris told him. "But one day, she will have to talk to them, and as I recall, you kidnapped her when she was being accused of murder and you ran away from the police."

"Hey, not my fault. I had too!" he defended.

"I know you had your reasons." Wilson and Chris said together.

Someone knocked at the door.

They all turned around to see a back haired women walked in.

"Stacy?" House exclaimed, not expecting her to be here at all.

"Greg? The nurse said you were in here with a patient." She said.

Wilson and Chris moved away, so Stacy could see who House was really with.

"Lisa?!" She exclaimed as she saw her on the bed, in House's arms.

"Is this a bad time?" She said losing her smile.

"Yes. Yes it is."

He looked at her and thought that she was just another problem.

TBC…

I hope you liked this chapter. I promise that I will do my best to post sooner. I'd love to have your opinions on this chapter. If you have any ideas, suggestions, for next chapter, they are very welcome. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, guys, I hope you like this chapter, it's more of a filling to the story, but nevertheless, hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

Thanks for the reviews from last chapter.

.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked. "What happen to you?"

"Euh…" House started not knowing what to say.

"House got shot and Lisa got attacked…" Wilson said before House got the chance too.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Why?" She asked, continuing.

"Because of Lily… it's a long story." House answered, wanted her to leave immediately.

But she wasn't going to go anywhere soon.

"Who's Lily?!" She asked curiously.

House closed his mouth straight away, regretting mentioning his daughter.

"She is, was my, our daughter." House said, smiled slightly to Lisa.

"What do you mean, was and daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter?!" She said stunned.

"Yes, WE did have a daughter and she died."

"How did… How did she die?" She asked.

"She was killed, stabbed and then pushed out of the window." He said, beginning to cry.

Lisa snuffled her nose, as it began to run.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"yeah… me too."

"But when was she born?" She asked, pushing it too far.

"20 years ago."

"How old was she when she died?"

House turned his head, in shock.

"she was four." He answered, getting a little pissed.

"How did you feel?" she asked.

"okay, THAT'S ENOUGH!" House yelled at her.

She took a step back, afraid.

"You have no right to ask me all these questions! You didn't know Lily, you don't know me anymore. You don't know anything about my life. And who are to ask me these questions now, you haven't been in my life, in ages and I was just shot and Lisa was attacked and almost raped. Okay? Stop asking these questions!" House yelled at her, aggravated.

She shut her mouth.

House squeezed Lisa hand.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

But Lisa broke it.

"I'd like to see him." Cuddy said, shaking slightly even at the mention of him.

Nobody replied.

"I'd like to see Miller." Cuddy said once more.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Wilson said.

"Wilson, if she wants to see him, I'm going to let her. She has her reasons and I completely understand them." House told his friend, giving cuddy's hand another squeeze.

Stacy looked up in shock at her ex-lover.

"come, Lisa!"House said, grasping her waist to give her the support that she needed. He placed his hand in hers and they walked out of the room slowly, house being careful of Lisa's leg.

As they went away, James turned to Stacy.

"They have something good, Stacy. Please don't screw it up. Don't ruin it. House is finally happy. Happy, with Lisa. Finally, happy. Well almost, considering all the commotion in his lif eat this moment. He made a move after all these years."

"He was also happy with me!" Stacy told him, getting upset. She was jealous of Lisa.

"No, he liked the idea of being happy with you, he really wasn't. He even tried to help Cuddy get pregnant."

"What?! Stacy shouted out, shocked, just as if he had just gotten electrocuted, "So he cheated on me?" She asked confused.

"Are you saying he wanted too?" Stacy said, unable to process.

"Yeah, of course he wanted too, but he sure as hell wanted too. He's madly in love, with Lisa. He always have and probably always will be. Don't screw it up." Wilson told her.

"he loved me too!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"No. Not really. Lisa is the love of his life, get over it already. You left him remember?"

"As I said, don't screw it up or for the love of god, you will regret it, trust me."

With that he left the room.

By that time, House and Cuddy were at the E.R.

"Are you sure?" House asked her concerned. He took the strand of hair that was in her face and pushed it behind her ear. She looked at him with soft eyes.

"I believe that he killed Lily and I want to know why!"

"okay, but I am going to be right by your side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him, smiling. He caressed her hair. He moved closer and tilted his head, going in for a kiss.

Hey heart melted as she felt his soft lips pressed against hers. The kiss lasted longer that it was supposed to, but House could never resist her.

As he placed another kiss on her lips, salt came across his tongue and he pulled away, to find her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, yet worried.

"Oh no. You relived the attack didn't you?" He asked.

"No…"

"Then, what's wrong?" he asked, kissing her hand.

"Nothing's wrong, I just love you, that's all."

"I love you too." He confessed, kissing her once more.

She glowed.

In that moment, everything disappeared. Only Greg mattered. She looked deep in her heart and only found him.

They broke apart by the sudden holler of one of the nurses.

"A neighbor called it in, she saw her lying in the floor and she tried to commit suicide, by cutting her wrists. She needs immediate care. She needs stitches or she'll bleed out!"

"Name?" One of the nurses asked.

"Julie. Julie Cuddy." The nurse froze, processing who it was.

House and Cuddy started at each other.

"Kelly!" Cuddy called out to the nurse finding her voice.

She turned around and walked toward her dean of medicine.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We don't really know. She was found in her house, unconscious, with a knife in her hand. She tried to kill herself. I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy."

"it's okay. Thanks." Cuddy said, motioning that she could leave.

"you know what this means right?" she asked.

"I'm no lawyer, but yes." House answered.

"Even if we go to court, with proof of the false statement, she will be incapacitated to go to trial and even if she's guilty, she can't be charged with anything, she'll go to rehab or some facilitation." House continued.

"I can't believe this."

"Me neither." She answered.

TBC…

I hope you liked it. Please tell me your thoughts and please review.

So, who has any ideas on why she tried to kill herself, and who do you think killed Lily? Tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, I am soo sorry about the long wait. I really am sorry and I hope that you haven't lost interest in this story because that was the least of my intentions. I hope you like this chapter and there's a jump of 2 weeks. I hope you like it and thanks for reading.

.

Chapter 18:

_2 weeks later._

House and cuddy were still pretty shaken up over what had happen. They were both still in the hospital, slowly recovering. Cuddy's bruises had almost all disappeared. She has to keep her casts for at least another month to make sure of a full recovery. Julie Cuddy was still unconscious. She hasn't woken up since she tried to kill herself that night, so nobody had a clue on why she tried to do it. Stacy was here and there trying to break House and Cuddy up but without success. Dan miller was summoned to court with House and Cuddy.

"Cuddy, I don't think you should go to testify." House said, trying to protect her.

"Greg, I am going to testify against him. He killed Lily and attacked and almost raped me. He shot you!" she argued.

"Lisa, please. I'll do it for you. I don't want to see you in any more pain that you already are in."

"I understand and I thank you for trying to protect me, but he killed Lily, for god's sakes!" Cuddy told her boyfriend.

"You really think that Miller killed Lily?" he asked not so sure.

He rubbed his forehead trying to make a connection between Lily and Miller.

Everything fit. Dan paid Julie to write the statement because he wanted revenge. He did years of police training to arrest Cuddy.

"Who else?" she asked, sensing that he was also thinking about someone else.

He didn't have to say anything, she knew as soon as he looked at her.

"You can't be serious?!" she exclaimed.

"Why not? Come on, think about it." House said.

"It's unreal. Julie could have never killed Lily."

"Why not?" he asked wanting to hear her answer.

"she was at the market remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but right after we called the cops, she came out of nowhere."

"True, but it doesn't mean that she killed lily."

"I don't know…Dan could have just paid her as well to do it, and now that everything comes back to her, she tries an commits suicide. Think about it Cuddy."

"she has motive… but I know, I just know that Dan did it."

House sat on the bed where Cuddy was laying on and laid his hand on her leg.

"Either way, we'll find out who killed her, okay?" house said to her with the outmost confidence in his words.

She nodded her head.

"Greg. I'm going today. I'm going to court to testify." She said smoothly.

"I know you are babe." House responded, kissing her forehead.

"I wouldn't have thought any other way." He added.

She smiled.

"You'll be by my side, I trust." Lisa said.

"Of course." He said sincerely.

Cuddy opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Wilson.

"Mhh, Julie's awake guys."

"Well well." House said, as he grabbed Cuddy's crutches.

Cuddy tensed.

"You don't want to see her, do you?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know what I'll say to her…"

"You don't have to say anything. You can just listen." House said.

"Okay." She said, agreeing to see her sister.

House nodded and gave Cuddy her crutches. House rolled down the sheets so it would be easier for her to get out of the bed. She winced in pain, when she tried to get up. The remains of the bruises still hurt.

"let me help you." House suggested.

He wrapped his arm around Cuddy's waist and was able to set her on the floor.

"Thanks."

House gave her the crutches. She took them and made once step forward but immediately stopped.

"Are you alright?" House asked worried.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all."

"Dizzy? Why?" house asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm fine. Let's go." Cuddy said, avoiding the main reason.

They left the room, walking slowly because of Lisa. As they walked House put his hand on the small of her back. He knew how much she hated having that cast and even more, the crutches. It made her feel powerless and vulnerable. She wasn't feeling too well; every memory of Lily is coming back to her like a flash. Unstoppable. She had spent years grieving and trying to forget that awful day, and now the memories are all back and hurting even more.

"Hey, wait up!" Chris shouted out.

They all turned around and stopped.

"What's up?" They all asked together.

"Dan can be accused with depraved heart murder!" he said half smiling.

"What does that mean?" Cuddy asked, lost.

"Julie Cuddy tried to commit suicide and he forced her to write that statement. She felt guilty about doing it and accusing you, since she knew you were innocent. He can be charged with depraved heart murder. He's going to go to jail even though that he's not pleaded guilty for killing Lily. And since he shot you and attacked, stabbed and almost raped you, he's going away for a long time!" He exclaimed happily.

Everybody smiled with that said, but house lost his smile seconds later.

"But what about Lisa?" he asked.

"What about her?" he asked.

"if he isn't accused of killing Lily, but Lisa was, is she going to go to jail?" he asked, partly afraid about what the answer will be.

"No, because the statement will no longer be evidence, since Julie was forced to write it!"

With that he spun Lisa around and kissed her happily.

Their kiss lasted for what seemed a lifetime but they were interrupted.

"Uh um! Get a room." Wilson told them, giving away a grin.

House and cuddy smiled at each other and continued walking.

Cuddy stopped again.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No. Not really. My head's spinning again." She said, putting her two hands up to her head and messaging her temples.

"Come, sit down." House said, touching her arm.

"I think I'm… going to throw up." She said, walking quickly away and towards the ladies room.

House followed her, worried.

Cuddy opened the door to the ladies room and open the other door that lead to the toilet. Nearly seconds later she vomited.

"Lisa!" House shouted, as he walked in, to see her puking.

She turned her head sideways just enough that she could catch him, before vomiting again.

TBC…

So, was cuddy drugged… of is she pregnant? Or does she have an illness? Any thoughts? Who wants a huddy baby? :D please tell me what you think and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

I thank you all for all the reviews. I still hope that nobody lost interest in this story. I know it's still not clear who killed Lily… but this chapter maybe gives you a better idea… but you never know, so stay tuned.

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.

.

House ran towards her to see if she was okay.

House immediately grabbed a paper towel and handed to her, so she could clean herself up.

House rubbed Cuddy's back, to let her know that he was right there. He knew the feeling when you throw up. Acid and not very pleasant.

"Cuddy… are you?" House asked in a small voice right after cuddy finished throwing up and got up.

"No. I can't be." Cuddy said, understanding exactly what he meant.

"You have to be, I mean what other logical reason is there?"

"I might be allergic to one of the medications the doctor proscribed to me or even put in my IV. I don't know." She invented a random lie.

She knew that there was a possibility that she was pregnant but she didn't want to believe. She didn't want to fail again. She was scared to miscarry again and she was more afraid to know House's opinion on having a child. Her and House never really got the chance to talk about. Well they had one child in the past and it turned out really bad. She was frightened that another one of her babies will be taken away from her.

"That's BS and you know it Cuddy."

"No it's not." She argued, still lying through her teeth.

He gave up and decided to bring up the subject another time when she was feeling better.

"Hey, is she okay?" Wilson and Chris asked as they walked in the bathroom.

"Yeah." House told them, not even glancing back.

All of his focus was on Lisa. He had to think about other possibilities to why she threw up. She wasn't allergic to something so that probably wasn't the real reason to why she threw up. She could have been poisoned but how? He thought. Dan was in custody or soon will be. In any case he was under the supervision of one of the cops, so there was no way that he could have gotten to Lisa. He could have asked someone to do it, it was possible but it wasn't probable. So the only logical reason was that she was pregnant. House was scared too, a little, if that were true. He was scared because of Lisa. If she really is pregnant and miscarries or something happens to the baby, she will be a wreck and she might not even recover from this loss. The last time, that ended their relationship, what will happen now if they separate because of that. He can think of hundreds of reasons why he doesn't want to have a child again. But he can also think about a thousand reasons why to have another one. Not everything ends badly. All you have to have is a little faith and from then, everything will happen for the best. You also just can't expect everything to be perfect, there are always times were everything goes wrong.

"Come on; let's go back to the room." House suggested.

"No." Cuddy said decisively.

House nodded. Cuddy always did everything until the end, even considering the circumstances.

They walked their way to the ER. House saw that Cuddy was trembling so he took her hand for support. He knew exactly how he felt. After all these years he will finally be face to face to the person that hurt Lisa so badly.

As Dan saw a glimpse of them, he grinned.

"I wondered when you guys were going to come and see me." He said flattered.

"Truth be told, we didn't really want to come." House told him, glaring at him.

He felt only anger for the detective.

"ohh." He said, pretending to be offended.

"Well well, Lisa. It's been a long time, my love." He said in a sexy tone.

"Shut up." House shot at him, degusted by the man that was right in front of him.

"House, I see that you are still defending her after all these years." He remarked.

"Yeah and there's nothing I'd rather do." He said sincerely.

"that's just sad." He said, with a grin.

"What's sad for you, is that after all these years, Lisa still doesn't love you!" House told him, with a smile trying to make him crack.

"Well, it's not like she loves you, so I guess we both lose." He said, trying hard not to show his sadness.

"That's when you're wrong." House said.

He turned to Cuddy and pressed his lips onto Cuddy's. It was gentle and soft. Cuddy pressed her body against his. As the kiss became longer, it became more forceful and passionate. They finally pulled apart, just to see Dan Miller's face in shock.

House almost busted out laughing and Cuddy was giggling.

He was in total shock at to what happened nearly a minute ago. His mouth was wide open, waiting to catch a fly.

"Come on, you can't be that shocked, you had to know. You saw us at IHOP and then at blockbusters. We were together!" house told him, refraining himself to laugh when a fly passed by his head.

"I didn't know you were together, together." He said.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"it was because of you, so thanks. Thank you for bringing us back together Miller. I really thank you." house said, trying to drive him crazy.

"No. No. No, that's not what should have happened!" He exclaimed, mad at himself. He wanted House and Cuddy to suffer, not to get back together.

"Although, I do not thank you was killing our daughter, or shooting me, trying to rape Lisa twice and then attacking her. You deserve to rot in hell."

He didn't contradict with him , so that proved that he actually did all of that.

"I love her and I'm going to have her!" He screamed, not really knowing what he was saying.

House backed away and wrapped his arms Lisa, protecting her.

" She loved me." He said.

"That was a long time ago pal."

"I saw her 7 years ago, my friend and if I told you all the things we did, you'd drop dead. We kissed and made LOVE that night, House. How does that feel for a change?" he confessed.

"Never!"

"Yeah, it's all true." He said.

"How dare you Miller?!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Come on, Lisa, how can you deny it? You said it was the best night of your life!" he shouted.

"I don't believe you and I know it's not true. I'm leaving." House said.

Cuddy looked away.

"Come on, Cuddy." House said, taking her hand and walking away.

They didn't look back, they just continued on walking.

"You believe him, don't you?" Cuddy yelled in the hall as she saw that House didn't speak to her, as they walked away from the ER.

House said nothing, still afraid that his statement was true.

"Oh my god. You do believe him!"

TBC…

I hope you guys like this chapter. So who thinks that Cuddy had a thing with Dan Miller, and what do you think, is she pregnant, illness or did Dan find a way to poison her? I'd love to hear your opinions. Please tell me what you think and please review :D


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, hope you are having a great Thanksgiving. I'm sorry, again for the infrequent updates, but I'm doing my best. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 20.

House said nothing. After all Cuddy and Dan had a thing back then but he didn't want to believe it.

"I can't believe you." Cuddy said to House looking at him straight in the eyes.

He remained silent and looked to the ground.

It was possible that they were together for a while… it was still seven years ago, but the idea of Cuddy being with someone else, especially Dan Miller, made him sick because now he was almost certain that he killed Lily.

"I can't believe that you believe him! I didn't sleep with him nor did I have a thing with him." She tried to convince House.

"I don't know what I should believe, Cuddy. You guys had a thing for each other in college, so I don't see why you wouldn't have been with him 7 years ago."

"Well, you should believe me, your girlfriend when I tell you that I didn't have anything to do with him nor do I want to!" She said.

"You're only saying that because you think that Miller killed Lily!"

"It doesn't matter!" she yelled.

"It doesn't matter?! It doesn't matter that you might have been with the person that killed OUR daughter?" He said in disbelief.

"Of course that matters, but it shouldn't matter because either way, I wasn't with him for god's sakes!" she said trying. She put her hand up to her forehead and rubbed it in frustration.

"I don't want to see you." she said firmly.

"What?" House asked, thinking that he misunderstood what she told him.

"You heard me. I don't want to see you. Go." She said again.

House looked at her in shock. He took a step closer, but she moved back.

"You can't be serious?" He whispered to her.

"I am, now, get out!"

He nodded and walked away.

He walked back to the E.R. so he could talk to Dan again, but as he walked he couldn't stop thinking about if Cuddy was really with him or not and that's when it struck him. She wasn't with Dan, at that time, she was with a guy named Max until he broke up a few months later. He felt shame and guilt rise upon him. He felt horrible not believing her. How could he have thought that she was even still in contact with him after that he tried to rape her several years ago.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" House screamed at him as he saw him.

"Why say such things House?" he said, grinning.

"Because it's true. You're a bastard. Nothing never happened between you two."

"How would you know? Did the slut persuade you?" he said.

"She's not a slut!" He shouted. "and she didn't persuade me, I remembered that long ago, Cuddy was with a guy named Max."

"Who didn't said, I was after or before Max?" he asked.

"Because Lisa didn't date that many guys and if she did, I'd know about it, trust me."

"She'll never love you as much as she loved me, House!"

"I'll send you an invitation to our wedding to your jail cell, pall."House told him truthfully.

His body tensed up at the mention of wedding.

"What wedding?" He asked.

"Well ours of course, who else's?" House said smirking.

"You didn't even propose." He told him, not missing a beat.

"But I will. Trust me, I will." He walked away after that was said.

House didn't want to go straight and find Lisa, he wanted her to cool down first and then he would apologize. An idea popped in his head, so he grabbed his motorcycle helmet and headed out the hospital. He rode off and after a 15 minute ride, he made it to a court house.

He walked right in and went to the secretary's desk.

"Hi, I'm Greg House, I'm supposed to have a hearing in about 5 hours, but I need to speak with the judge. Please." House asked the lady kindly.

"I'll see if she isn't busy, you may take a seat." She told him, motioning the seats that were behind him.

House nodded and sat down. The lady made a few calls, but as House tapped his hand against the armrest and looked at the ceiling, he started to lose patience.

The lady finally called him out.

"Mr. House…" she started to say.

"Doctor." House corrected.

She apologized and told him that the judge could see him right away. House thanked her. She took him to her office and then walked away.

House knocked and entered the room.

A women looked up from what she was doing and smiled greeting me warmly in her office.

"Hi, Dr. House." The lady said taking out her hand.

He shook it, smiling back at her.

"Judge Jaiden."

"So, would you care to explain your presence here, before the hearing Dr. House?" She asked him nicely.

"I may. You see, my girlfriend, Lisa Cuddy, the dead of medicine at Plainsboro teaching hospital, was attacked as you know and her attacker is staying at her hospital, the man also killed our daughter, two weeks ago he shot me, stabbed and hit her and almost raped her. He as well also tried to rape her about 23 years ago when she was in college, he's been tracking us down ever since, but I should mention that they were in a relationship in college but she broke it off after he became brutal towards her." He explained to her briefly.

She nodded.

"It's a horrible thing, but what's the object of your visit?" She asked demanding to go more in detail.

"She wants to come to court this afternoon and testify."

"Your explanation, doctor?" she asked.

"I don't want her to come. She's been through too much already and she would suffer by going."

She remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

House glanced down to her fingers and noticed a silver band on one of her fingers.

"Do you have any children Judge Jaiden?" He asked, personally.

"Yes, I do. A girl and a boy. Twins, they're twelve now." She said happily.

"I had one of my own as you know. She was killed; she was stabbed in the heart and pushed out of the second story window. We watched her die." He said, tears threatening to come down.

"We watched her die painfully, she wanted me to stop it, how could I? She kept repeating, make it stop Daddy, make it stop. I couldn't do anything. She died slowly and in pain, a knife went right though her heart." He said, wiping the tears that had escaped from his eyes.

The judge's face was soaked by tears.

"Would you imagine, still having the person that killed your child back in your life? You can't possibly imagine, but you can feel the pain. Even my pain. My girlfriend, was almost raped twice by the same person, he shot me! he attacked and stabbed her! He killed MY daughter!" He yelled angry like never before.

"Do you have proof that he killed your daughter, because if you did, he would be in prison at this moment.

"Well when Lily was dying we called an ambulance and the police, but a detective said to not answer that specific call and only come 10 minutes later and Dan Miller is a detective, always has been since he dropped out of med school."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I want you to cancel the trial. I don't want Lisa to testify, there has to be a way for us not to be there and for him to still go to prison, right?" House asked.

"Well since all of the crimes committed by this man, won't even be questioned by the court, I don't think there will be a problem, Dr. House." She told him with a smile.

House smiled, happy.

"What will he be charged with?" He asked.

"attempted murder, murder, fraud, assault." She said."Probably more." She added.

"What about Julie Cuddy?" He asked.

"Well, she has an alibi for the day that Lily was killed…" She started to say.

House looked at her in shock since this was new information to him.

"A sales lady confirms and the video surveillance from the supermarket as well."

"So Mr. Miller will also be charged with double-hearted murder, because of Julie Cuddy's suicide attempt, but Julie Cuddy will be charged with fraud and false statement. " she said.

"Don't worry, Dr. House, that's a long time in prison."

"Yes it is." House said to himself.

"Thank you so much." He thanked her.

"No problem." She said, walking him to the door.

He walked out and strolled down the hall. He turned at a corner and bumped in to somebody.

"I'm so so sorry." He said, apologizing. "I'm so sorry…"

The black haired women looked up.

"Stacy?" house said in surprise.

"Greg?!"

"Oh my god…"

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"Well I worked here a long time ago, as a lawyer, you don't remember?" She asked.

"Of course, right." House lied.

"What were you doing here`?" She asked.

"I had to talk to the judge, for the hearing."

"Lisa?" she asked.

House nodded.

She looked down, feeling sad.

"Why do you care more for her than you ever did for me?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain. When I first saw her, she amazed me, at every single word she spoke, I'd never forget her words. The way she smiled, made me melt. She mesmerized me in so many ways. I fell in love with her the moment she walked in my class and I locked eyes with her. She was so perfect, I can still remember what she wore on our first date, she had curly hair, a blue-turquoise strapless dress. She was stunning." He told her, getting himself lost in that memory.

He shook his head trying to get back to reality and for a split second he thought that he saw a tear in her eye but as she blinked it disappeared.

"You never loved me, did you?" She asked hoping that it wasn't true.

"She's the love of my life."

Stacy by some way had gotten closer to House, before House could see what was happening.

Stacy pressed her lips on his mouth.

House's eyes shot open in shock, unable to move away, having the wall right behind him, he tried to push her away, but Stacy demanded a kiss.

TBC…

She seems always kissing him, but anyway, no worries, she's gonna be gone soon. Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think and please review :D


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, hope no one lost interest. Happy 2nd night of Hannukah for those who celebrate it :D Hope you like this chapter.

Thanks for reading.

.

He was finally able to push her off. He wiped his mouth. His stomach turned in degust.

"What the hell was that for, Stacy?" he yelled.

"I wanted to." She answered.

"Well I want you to leave. I should remind you that I have a girlfriend that I love very much. You shouldn't have kissed me Stacy." I told her, never wanting to see her again.

She said nothing, turned around and left.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked, confused.

She turned around.

"You still want me!" She exclaimed thinking that she put two and two together.

He shook his head, thinking silently that she was crazy.

"You're crazy!" he told her, believing every word.

"You don't love Lisa!" She said again, trying to persuade him.

"I don't! For the last time Stacy! I love Lisa, not you!" he tried to convince her, but without any luck.

"I love you, Greg!" Stacy said sincerely. She thought that if she told him what she really felt he would go right back in her arms but she was wrong. She did not see the connection that House and Cuddy have, if so she could've seen the spark between them.

"That maybe true, I do not doubt you, but it doesn't change anything. I love Lisa and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. With her, not you!" he yelled at her.

"What's your problem?" She asked as if he was high on drugs.

"My problem is that I was with you, I cared about you and you left. You left, okay! Now how does it feel to be rejected? It feels awful, no? But when you left me, it didn't make that big of an impact on me. I was crushed, not because of that, just because I knew that Lisa still cared about me after the infarction but she thought that I loved you, so I couldn't tell her how I felt because she would have thought that I was in an emotional state, so I just shut up for all these years. This is finally what I've been waiting for, my whole life, okay? DON'T SCREW IT UP!" He yelled at her, telling her the complete truth.

"Too bad she doesn't want to see you, right now! She's pissed that you don't believe that she didn't sleep with Miller. She doesn't want to talk to you but I'm here, Greg!" she said to him between tears.

"How you know that I don't even want to know but I don't care. Lisa didn't sleep with him nor have a relationship but she will forgive me because I know the truth. I don't want you. You are and never will be part of my life again, so get over yourself."

She had tears in her eyes, that's how bad the truth can hurt but you have to let it out one day or another.

She pushed some of the strands of hair that were in her face and wiped her tears. She put her purse back on her shoulders and walked away, dragging her feet on the ground as her heels clacked on the marbled floor. House sighed and walked towards the door but as he was about to open it, he was called.

"Dr. House!" The judge yelled.

He turned around. "Yes?" he asked wondering what she wanted.

"I'm so glad you are still here." She smiled but it faded. "I'm sorry but the trial has to take place tomorrow." She announced.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why? I thought that it didn't matter if we were there or not…"

"It didn't for me, but it turns out that I'm not going to be the judge on your case. Mr. Miller's lawyer recommended an older judge for the case. They judged that I am much too young to handle the case. I'm so sorry."

"How old are you?" House asked.

"42, Why?" the brunette asked.

"Just wondering. They think that that's too young? I was head of diagnostics at my hospital when I was 31, age is no problem."

"That's kind of you, but it's not your opinion that matters, it's the prosecutor so I truly am sorry and wish that I could be more helpful but nonetheless, I wish you the best to you and your girlfriend." She said taking out her hand.

He shook it cordially, thanked her and walked outside. He drove off upset that he couldn't stop the trial from happening but he will just have to live through it.

He drove to the hospital trying to figure out a way to deal with Cuddy and couldn't come up with something to he turned around and drove to a jewelry store. He parked his biked, put 2 quarters in the meter and went in the store. The bell dinged as he walked in announcing that a customer had just arrived.

"Hello, May I help you?" a man asked.

"Yes, I want to propose to my girlfriend."

"Well you come to the right place." He said with a smile.

"Come here, I'll show you are most bought." He told House when he didn't see him smile.

"I don't want something that people buy, I want something unique." He demanded.

"A romantic are you?" the assistant said.

House laughed, thinking that the guy was a drunk.

"This way." He said, motioning to follow him.

As House followed, something caught his eye and he immediately stopped.

He turned around to see a perfect shaped sapphire colored ring.

"it's perfect." He declared.

Mike, as read on the name tag, turned around.

"It's beautiful but that's not an engagement ring, sir." He told him.

"Do you have a sapphire necklace then?" House asked.

"I do, it's in the back, in the safe, let me get it." He said. He came back seconds later with a blue velvet rectangular box. He set it on the counter and opened it. It was beautiful.

"I'll take it." I announced.

The man looked up in shock.

"It's very expensive sir." He told me.

"I'm aware. It's for the women I love so it's worth it." House said to him, meaning every word of it.

"Would you by any chance have a picture of her? It's okay if you don't what to show me, I like seeing the picture of the soon to be bride so I can suggest the engagement ring."

"I do." House told him, grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and took a single picture out of it and showed it to him.

"Oh my god. Lisa Cuddy, right?" He exclaimed, as he recognized the women in the picture.

"You know her?" House asked, surprised.

"She was an old friend of mine in high school. She was my best friend but we lost contact after she went to med school, how'd that turn out for her?" He asked, interested.

"She became the dean of medicine at PPTH right here." House said with a little bit of pride.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm happy for her." He told House.

"Say that Mike Greene says hi, if that's not too big of a deal and here's my card, if she wants to catch up." Mike told house, handing him the small rectangular paper.

House took it and smiled at him.

"I will." House responded placing it in his wallet along with the picture.

"I would suggest that ring right over there." He pointed to the end of shop which stood a glass container on a shelf.

Mike went over and picked it up.

"It's absolutely perfect. Can you get me a size 8 in that, please?" House asked.

"Yes, I'll go get it."

He came back soon after with the box where laid a perfect diamond. It wasn't too big no too small. It was just perfect, just as House thinks Cuddy will like it.

House paid for both of the purchases and left the store and drove to the hospital.

He arrived in the parking lot minutes later and parked in the handicapped spot and made his way to the door, limping slightly less as he normally does.

He walked in and went straight to the elevator not wanting to talk to Cuddy right away.

He went up to Wilson's office and walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Where have you been, it's almost time to go to court…" Wilson said.

"I was trying to make the trial not happen and I almost succeeded, but as it turns out we are having another judge handling the case."

"So, what's she say?"

"She said that we didn't have to go, which is what I wanted because I didn't want Cuddy to go and then be terrified."

"Aww, Gregory House is actually doing something nice and sweet." Wilson said mocking him a little.

House's face went to soft to be pissed off in 2 seconds.

"You know what, fuck you." House told him.

"You never take me seriously!"

"Sorry, I've known you for a very long time and this is not you!"

"Then what's me? huh? Am I just a drunk, drug addict and an asshole to you? Now that I am almost going to be happy, you don't want me to be? When I screw up and shit you always make me feel like shit because you always say that you are so much better than me and now that I am in a relationship, you don't believe in me? You were always the one telling me, I don't care about you? What the hell Wilson, now I can say the same thing to you. So fuck you and your ex-wives. Fine, I was an ass to Cuddy but at least I wasn't divorced three times." House told him, not taking it anymore.

"Be at the trial, I don't give a damn, to tell you the truth, I don't think I'd notice if you will be there in the first place anyway." House said to him right in the face and walked out the door, slamming it on his way out.

Wilson knew that House would never actually beat him up, but he could sure as hell beat the crap out of him with words.

House let out a big sigh as he went back to the elevator to finally talk to Cuddy.

He knocked on her door as he arrived.

"Come in." She said.

She looked up and saw him. He thought that she had smiled when she saw him but he blinked at looked back at her lips, no trace of happiness was left. It broke his heart. House was no longer the selfless bastard who only cared about himself, he cared about Cuddy.

"Whatever it is, I don't care." She said and that was all House needed to hear so he turned around and walked back to the door and left.

House looked at the ground as he left to go to his office.

He took a step forward and felt his knees collapse. His heart tightened as soon he couldn't breathe. He felt to floor. As much as it hurt, House took out his pager and wrote: 'Help' and sent it to Cuddy. His eyes shut and he gasped for air. But as he tried breathing it in, he choked. He choked on the matter that made him live. His heart beat faster and faster as he started to lose consciousness.

TBC…

.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, if you couldn't figure it out, he was having a heart attack… Hope you all liked it, tell me what you think and please review :D


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the wait guys. I apologize, school got the best of me and I've been resting these couple days but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

Happy Holidays!

.

Lisa Cuddy was working in her office, as usual on some paperwork that had to be done at the last minute. Suddenly her thoughts were disturbed as the noise of her pager went off. She took it out and read the memo. She got scared for a second and thought about it. She couldn't tell if he was joking or really needed help. After much consideration, she figured that he was playing with her. She went back to her paperwork trying to focus on other things but she couldn't get her mind off House. 2 minutes passed. 5 minutes passed. 9 minutes passed. With no news back from House, she jumped out of her chair and ran to the elevator in the lobby. She pressed the button a couple of times. She started to get frustrated when no elevator came. She jumped in it as the elevator doors were slightly open and pressed the second floor button. What seemed to be a lifetime, the elevator finally opened its doors and Cuddy ran to his office. She couldn't recall how many times she faced this situation. She put herself in doctor mode and kneeled beside him. Cuddy glanced at him and saw his eyes slowly closing. Cuddy couldn't think at this moment. Nothing she could do. A tear dropped from Cuddy's eyes as she thought this is the last time. No more wishing. No more hope of him surviving this. Too many deaths he has escaped. Maybe the previous one was the last.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Forget what I said. I'm not angry at you. You had every right to be doubtful of me, but I didn't sleep with him House, you have to know that. I love you, House. Don't be mad at me." She said to him. Cuddy shut her eyes for a split second and a hand touched her cheek. She opened her eyes, to see his blue eyes piercing into hers. He was still shaking due to the heart attack. There was nothing Cuddy could do. Nothing to do to save him. These are going to be the last breaths he will ever take, she thought.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do. It's my fault. If only I would have come sooner…"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Cuddy repeated over and over again.

"I..lo…ve…you…Li…se." House was able to say.

Are these going to be his last words? Cuddy thought to herself.

Is this the last thought he's going to have?

"What am I going to be without you?" She asked a semi-conscious House. Tears dripped and dropped to the floor. Cuddy held onto House's hand. So tight she thought she was losing touch of her hands. The soaked face dropped on his chest. With the last strength House had in his body, he stroked her hair with his fingers. She sobbed louder as she heard his last heartbeat.

"NO!" She screamed.

"NOOO!" She repeated.

"Please, no. You can't be dead. Please…" She begged. But there was nothing that could've been done.

In that moment everything faded. She will never have her second chance or her wish. The hopes and dreams disappeared as his heart was gone from the world.

She closed her eyes trying to forget, but that thought will always haunt her. The thought of the loss of the love of her life. She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts straight. She opened her eyes and she was in the hall, starring at him, as she saw him lying on the floor.

"That didn't happen, it was just a thought." She said to herself, opening the door to his office. She ran beside him, checking his pulse. It was there and very rapid, and that's when she knew he was having a heart attack.

"Help! I need some help in here!" She yelled.

"I'm here House, you better not die on me!" She screamed at him. His blue eyes looked at her and they teared up. No matter what they were going though,, Cuddy would always be at his side.

He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek, but after the slight touch, his hand fell to the ground. His heart beat faster and faster, really to go in overdrive.

"Please, someone. HELP!" She screamed once again, fearing for his life.

.

Okay, if you didn't get it, Cuddy was dreaming about his death as she walked toward his office, if you need some clearing up, send me a message. Hope you all like it. Please comment and leave your thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter, thanks for the past reviews and I thank Arcana Mortalitas for her information. I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday and had a great Christmas.

Enjoy !

.

After a few seconds, Foreman, Chase and a couple nurses came running to the room.

"What?" They all said.

Foreman was the first to react and ran toward House to see his status.

"Get me a stretcher STAT!" He yelled.

Chase, full of confidence let Foreman check him out and went to Cuddy, knowing that she was very protective of House.

The nurses tried to help Foreman as best as they could, they brought in the stretcher and with difficulty, lifted House on it.

"Cuddy, come." Chase said, trying to pick her up from the floor.

"House." She said.

"He'll be fine, we know him. Don't worry." He tried to reassure her.

Cuddy did not move. She tried to grab on the stretcher as they took him away but she stayed still.

"It's my entire fault if he doesn't make it." She said to him.

"Don't say that." Chase told her.

Chase took Cuddy up by the arm and paged Wilson as he made Cuddy sit down on a chair.

He waited impatiently for Wilson to arrive. He watched Cuddy carefully because if something happened to her, he would be dead when House will be healthy again.

He walked in the room seconds later with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked concerned as he saw Cuddy emotional state.

"House had a heart attack and…" He started to say but he was cut off.

"He what?!" He repeated, hoping that he misunderstood what he had said.

"House had a heart attack, only a few minutes ago and Cuddy won't say anything besides 'House' and 'it's my entire fault' because she was here when it happened." He explained to the oncologist.

"Cuddy…" Wilson said, turning his attention toward her not realizing that Chase was leaving the room.

She looked up and had tears in her eyes.

"He's going to be fine and he's going to be there with you at the trial." Wilson told her, sure of himself.

Cuddy looked up in surprise, cursing herself by the fact that she completely forgot the trial that was supposed to be held this afternoon.

"You forgot." Wilson said after he saw her surprised look. "It's okay; we can either change the date or something…"

"No. I will go."

"Come on Cuddy, if you don't know House's state before you have to speak in front of the judge, you won't be able to talk, face it!" Wilson tried to change her mind. He knew that House would never forgive him in he let her go without him.

"I'll be fine." She said, not sure of herself.

"Cuddy, you're only saying that because you and House weren't speaking a day ago. You need him there with you!" Wilson tried to reason her.

"It's all my fault." She said once again.

"Tell me what happened, Cuddy." He asked her softly.

"I was in my office and I got a page saying 'Help' from House. I didn't believe him. I thought he was playing a trick on me or something. I had no idea he was having a heart attack." She stopped, her voice breaking after that last sentence.

She covered her hands on her face before continuing.

"After about ten minutes, I decided to go up and see what was happening because he didn't call or burst in my office, so I went up there and he was lying on the floor. I think I came too late. He's not going to make it Wilson!" She cried.

"He's going to make it, I promise you Cuddy."

"I can feel it, he's not and now he won't be here for the baby." She said to him.

"Baby?" He asked shocked.

She heard him and realized her mistake.

"You took a pregnancy test…" He said.

"It came back positive." She said, with a smile but it faded as the thought of House not being there for her second child haunted her.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Wilson exclaimed with joy for her best friend.

She didn't smile or say a word; she just broke down in tears.

"What's wrong Cuddy? Aren't you happy that you are pregnant?" he asked.

"I don't know Wilson, when I lost Lily, I wanted to commit suicide when I did, I've lost House so many times that I don't know how I'm going to go through this one if he dies and if I miscarry, ohh Wilson. I don't know what I am going to do." She said to him, only having bad thoughts.

"Cuddy, House won't leave you again and he'll make sure you don't miscarry, he'll be here for you and the baby."

"I hope you're right Wilson, I really do." Cuddy said to him, bringing him into a hug. He hugged back trying to reassure her.

After getting her thoughts together, she got up and Wilson took her home. She refused, not wanting to leave the hospital because of House, but she gave in. Wilson drove her home so she could rest and get ready for the trial before going back to the hospital to check on House. House was stabilized shortly after he was brought into a room and taken care of. He was given multiple blood tests to see if something was wrong with him but they all came back negative. House was unconscious a couple hours after he had his cardiac arrest. Cuddy never stopped worried about him and annoyed Wilson every second, begging him to drive her back to check on him. He took her back after he made sure that Cuddy had eaten something.

She let her heels clack on the floor of the hospital lobby as he sprinted to the elevator after asking what room the nurses put House in. Wilson had trouble catching up with her but made it before the elevator doors shut. The second they re-opened she ran to his room with was right down the hall. She cursed her staff to have but him to far away from the elevator but as she arrived in front of his room, she had other priorities.

She saw him lying there immobile and she thought that she was helpless just looking at him so she opened the door. Wilson walked in after her.

"Oh my god…" Cuddy whispered, under her breathe.

"He'll be fine Cuddy. You shouldn't worry." Wilson told her again.

Not wanting Wilson to repeat himself, she kept quiet.

She had no idea how she was going to get through the trial because she was going to worry too much about House. But she kept in mind that when the trials over, she will be back with House in no time.

"Cuddy, it's time…" Was all that he had to say before putting a hand on her shoulder and took her out of the room. When she got further from him, she admitted to herself that he was right from the start. She need him there with her.

TBC…

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be the trial, finally. You will see what will happen to everybody. Only a few chapters are left of this story, I'm afraid. But as always, please leave your thoughts and a review before you scroll back up and close the window. Reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, here's the next chapter. Any court or law mistakes are entirely mine, so forgive me. I tried my best to make it accurate. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and following this story.

.

Chapter 24.

Cuddy had left the hospital with Wilson, dragging her feet against her will. Having her mind elsewhere, she did not notice that she was already parked in front of the Court House. She breathed out heavily, coming to terms that this was really happening.

Wilson rubbed her shoulder trying to give her comfort. Cuddy gave him a smile, appreciating it but not feeling it.

"I'll be right here with you, Cuddy." Wilson assured her.

"I know Wilson…" she responded.

They both got out of the car, and headed near the entrance. She glanced around and caught a glimpse of Dan. He gave her a dirty look, making Cuddy's stomach turn. She continued on walking and followed Wilson. To tired to ask where exactly she was going, she just tagged along.

Soon enough she reached a room. Wilson opened the door for her, being polite as he always was.

Cuddy saw her lawyer sitting down on a chair, smiling at her as she walked through the door.

"Hello Lisa." She said, smiling warmly.

"Hi Charlotte, so nice to see you again, not considering the circumstances of course." Cuddy said to her.

"I understand." She replied.

"Listen, when he judge asks you questions, just tell the truth and answer with the most details possible." She suggested.

Lisa nodded.

"I know this is scary, but he will go to jail and so will your sister…" She started.

"What?" Cuddy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you didn't expect that her act of fraud would just disappear, would you? Charlotte asked.

"No but she was under the influence of Miller, she shouldn't be charged!" Cuddy argued.

"It's not my decision to make. You have to wait to see what the judge has to say."

Cuddy nodded even though she disapproved.

Charlotte looked at her watch, not wanting to be late.

"Okay it's time to go." She announced.

She got up, straightened her skirt out, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room, making sure Lisa and Wilson were coming along.

"Okay, don't worry and everything will be okay." She said to her, glancing at Wilson.

Cuddy made her way to the sitting bench, her head held high. The lawyer sat beside her, her briefcase in her hand. Wilson sat behind her.

A relatively big amount of people were in the court room, some spectators, eye-witnesses and lawyers.

The judge walked in and took her place. Judge Jody was a little over weight for her age. He brown eyes stared at the room for a moment before she spoke.

"Would the victim please rise and take her place behind the stand." She said.

Cuddy got up, making her way up there.

"Swear to tell the truth, only but the truth before God." She said.

"I swear." She replied, being obligated to touch the bible.

"Please state your name, age and occupation for the record."

"Lisa Cuddy, 39, Dean of Medicine of Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." She responded.

"Please state the name and your relation with the accused." She demanded.

"Dan Miller. We dated in medical school, 20 years ago and we broke up." She said.

"Why did you break up with him?" Dan's female attorney asked.

"Objection!" Lisa attorney declared. "This matter is personal." She said.

"Over ruled. Please answer the question." The judge said.

"He didn't want me to see my friends; he didn't want me out of his sight…"

"Continue." She said.

"I also fell in love with someone else." She announced.

"Please state his name and occupation for the record."

"Gregory House, Head of Diagnostics of Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Cuddy answered.

"What was Mister Miller's reaction to this?" She asked.

"He was upset and didn't want me to see him, I refused and he got physical on me."

"Explain."

"First he would follow me everywhere and then one night he came to my apartment and attacked and tried to rape me." She said, unable to go more in detail.

"What happened that caused him to stop?" She asked.

"Dr. House came and took the matter in his own hands."

"What happened to Mister Miller, after that incident?"

Cuddy flinched, hearing the word 'incident'. It wasn't an incident and that drove her crazy.

"I called the police; he was kicked out of Med school and was on observation."

"Why did Mister Miller come back after all these years?" Dan's attorney demanded.

"It wasn't 20 years; he came to me about 15 years ago as well."

"Why's that?"

"Because he had finally found out where I lived and then he killed my daughter."

"That matter will be discussed further along, answer why he came to you on the 5th when he shot Dr. House." She asked.

"Objection! This matter is leading to Dr. House. It is a question for him."

"Dismissed." The judge accepted and moved on.

"You are dismissed from the stand, please return to your seat and the court summons Dan Miller to the stand."

He got up, and made his way up there.

"Do you promise that you will tell the truth, nothing but the truth?" He was asked.

"I do." He answered, touching the bible.

"Please state your name, age and occupation for the record." The judge asked him.

"Dan Miller, 40, Detective for the NJPD." He answered.

"Why did you try to rape Lisa Cuddy 20 years ago?" He was asked by Charlotte.

"Objection your Honor! Dan's lawyer declared. "That affair was closed."

"Over ruled. Answer the question."

"She wanted it." He told her.

"She didn't. She tried to get away from you."

"She like things rough." Dan told the lawyer.

Cuddy glanced to the judge and saw that she had a degusted face on. His answer wasn't good enough. Maybe we are going to win… and he really is going to prison. She thought.

"Why didn't she defend you, when Dr. House had to protect her?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, House always got in the middle of things." He said.

"So you are saying that she didn't want it."

"I never said that."

"No but Dr. House had to interfere and she didn't refuse his aid, therefore, proving that she needed him there."

"…" He said nothing. He knew that she was right.

"Answer the statement, Mr. Miller." The judge asked.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I suppose she didn't want to have sex."

"Why lie?" She asked.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't see it from your perspective." He was good.

"Why kill Lilliana Joy Cuddy-House, then? Did you really have that much resentment against Dr. House to go that far?"Charlotte asked.

"Objection! That matter should be discussed when Gregory House will be in the court."

"Dismissed." The judge said.

"I didn't kill her." He lied.

"You are lying; we have evidence that you killed her!" She shouted.

"Julie Cuddy wrote a statement saying that Lisa Cuddy killed her own daughter." Dan said feeling that he was winning.

"There's no evidence of that, Julie was forced against her will to write that, by a lot of money and because you bragged her because she was your girlfriend."

"I just reasoned her to tell the truth!"

"You forced her to write it and there were no eye witnesses proving that Lisa Cuddy was in the same room as her child and why would she kill her daughter?" She demanded.

"I don't know. She's crazy."

The whole courtroom chuckled. Everybody thought he was the one who was crazy and he said that she was. It was just ironic.

"You are a detective and you had just gotten a badge when you made a call to the police station saying to them not to answer that call, didn't you?"

"No, that's not true!"

"You're lying. Kevin Matthews has evidence coming from your phone that that call was made at the exact time Lily was dying. You made sure she was going to die! You wanted to see Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy suffer!" She exclaimed.

Cuddy broke. She couldn't hear anymore of the conversation and let her tears slip down her face.

"You got what you wanted, because she suffered for a very long time! But she will get what she wants and that is to you in jail for the rest of your life. Lily was only 4 and you took that little girl's life! You stabbed her and pushed her through the window."

That did it. Cuddy broke down. She couldn't take it. She cried, not caring to be discreet. She put her hands over her hands and cried. Surprisingly other people in the court joined her. It was a tragedy that a four year girl was killed. Wilson touched her shoulder, trying to make her feel better but with no luck.

Only sobs were heard in the court room. After a few seconds, she breathed heavily. She swallowed air and choking on her saliva. She was having another attack.

"Oh god." Wilson whispered.

"Cuddy, breathe, okay. In, and out."

Cuddy tried but she couldn't.

"What's going on?" The judge asked.

"She's going into shock."

That alarmed everyone and made her state even worse.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Someone screamed.

Before someone could answer, the door flew wide open.

He was in a hospital gown and was walking in hospital slippers.

Only House could dress like this to court.

He ran to the first row bench, knowing exactly what happened.

"Lisa!" He yelled.

Everybody looked at him.

He sat beside her and made her look into his eyes.

"Shh…" House whispered.

"You're okay. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here."

"I'm here, Not going anywhere. I don't know where you find the strength but hang in a little longer. There's no going back. You are stronger than you think. Clear in your mind, Clear in your heart. Nothing can get to you. You are invincible." He sang, making the lyrics and he went along.

He stroked her hair and rocked her back in forth in his arms.

Her breath came back. Smiling at House.

It was another time, but she still couldn't have done this without him.

She was grateful.

TBC…

Thanks for reading, I hope you like it :D The second part of the trial will be the next one, don't know when I'm going to post though. Finals are coming up… But I will try my best. As always, leave your thoughts and please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Guys, again sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is the last chapter of this fic, only an epilogue will be posted. Thanks to everyone! Hope you like this chapter.

ENJOY!

.

"Maybe the court can take a break…" The judge suggested, getting up from her chair, letting her long black coat fall to the ground.

"No, I want this over with." House replied, protecting Cuddy's emotional state.

"As you wish, will you mind going on the stand now, Dr. House?"

He nodded, kissed Cuddy's cheek and left her in Wilson's hands.

He took a few steps, and faced the judge. He as well, touched the Bible and swore to tell nothing but the truth.

"Please state your name, age and occupation for the record."

"Gregory House, 44, Head of Diagnostics at Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." He answered.

"Will Charlotte Grace, be defending you as well?" The judge asked.

He shook his head.

"I will." Kevin Matthews stood. He was in the back, having just come in the room. He was the one that dropped House off. Behind him was his wife, Ellis. She sat down on the bench in the back. She held his hand as he spoke. She looked at him affectionately, loving that her husband cared so much about people that he would go so far to defend them. Kevin stroked her hand and looked at her. His bright green eyes looked into her clear blue. He let go of her hand and made it up to the first bench.

"State your name and age for the record." He was asked.

"Kevin Matthews, 42."

The judge thanked him and motioned him to sit beside Charlotte, Cuddy's lawyer.

"Dr. House, please state your attachment to Dr. Cuddy." Dan's lawyer asked.

"I met her in medical school and we dated. I fell in love with her." He said.

House glanced at Cuddy who gave him a gentle and sweet smile.

"please state your current your current relationship with her."

"I work for her at the hospital and we currently started dating again."

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"Well I worked for her for twenty years but we've only dated about 4 months…" he told him, not really quite sure.

"Why after all these years?" the lawyer asked.

"Because of the tragic death of our daughter. I hope everyone in this courtroom knows about that, because right after Cuddy was arrested I went down to the station and they had no idea that Cuddy was Lily's mother or anything about this case. They didn't even know that she was thrown threw a window!" he yelled, unable to control his anger.

"Order in the court!" The judge silenced him.

"I have not been informed about that Dr. House and that will be taken into consideration, but please answer the question." Judge Jody asked.

He looked at Cuddy, giving her an apologetic face by mentioning her death.

She nodded, understanding.

"She was arrested at the hospital on the same day that our daughter, Lily was killed. I 'rescued' her from prison…" he started but he was cut off.

"You kidnapped her and took her away while she was under arrest! That is against the law to protect a criminal!" He yelled.

"She's not a criminal! She didn't kill Lily! She loved and cared for her. The only thing that she wanted to do was to protect her and she failed. But, it wasn't her fault! It's Miller's sick mind! He can't get over the fact that Lisa and I are together after 20 years. He still can't let it go! I don't know why we are being questioned! This is absurd! He shot me; he beat Lisa almost to death and almost raping her. Almost raping her twice! He made false accusations against Cuddy. He made Julie Cuddy forge a fake statement. After all of that, we are still being suspected?" House exclaimed in disbelief.

Some of the jury whispered things to each other.

"oh my god! Something tells me, you didn't know the whole story! What is this courthouse?" House said.

Everybody in the court started to talk. First quietly and then it become so loud that no one could hear each other think.

"Silence!" the judge yelled.

House stepped down from the stand and walked over to Dan Miller.

"Dr. House, please return to the stand…"

He refused and pretending that he didn't hear anything.

Dan had a smirk on his face. He thought he was so much better than the whole world, it was pathetic. He thought he was a god, going this far.

"You're a bastard!" he shouted, ready to put his fist right through his head.

"Is this why you asked for a different judge? Is that why Judge Jaiden didn't take over this case? You knew that no one would be aware of this situation. You probably gave Judge Jody a lot of money, didn't you?" House confronted him, knowing that his words were the truth.

He looked down, not because he was ashamed of the situation, just because he felt overpowered by House, once again. He hated that feeling. I had to be in charge of everything, that's why he became a detective, so he could direct his own cases.

House turned to face the judge; he could tell that she felt shame.

"Is this true?" Kevin asked.

The Judge did not respond. She just got up from her chair and spoke.

"This situation has gotten out of hand. This man is a criminal." She turned to Dan Miller.

In that moment, House, Cuddy, Wilson and every single person in that room knew that they had won. Dan miller was going to be charged.

"Dan Miller, you are under arrest. You will be charged with assault, attempted murder, fraud, attempted rapes, false accusations and double hearted murder for the cause of the attempted suicide of Julie Cuddy. You will also be charged with the murder and abuse. You will serve the rest of your miserable life in jail."

It was officially decided with those words. He was under arrest. He will never come House and Cuddy again. He will never have a possibility to ruin their lives.

Dan screamed in defeat. He refused to accept reality. He had such a strong feeling that he was going to won that its like it was his own personal fantasy. He thought that he dream has become what he thought of reality. Reality hurts in so many levels, but he was just not in the right mind. Maybe in that moment with the judges decided, he had realized that life isn't fair. But what didn't come to his mind was that he could have made things differently and changed things around. He could've worked things around. But people just have to find themselves before talking the next step. That's why House is where he is today.

The police took him away. The judge gave a smile to House and went out of the room. House ran to Cuddy, like nothing else mattered in the world. He wrapped his arms around her. He spun her around, making her laugh as he did so. He set her on the ground and planted multiple kisses on her face before placing his lips on her. It was sweet and loveable. Their lips found each other as their tongues made a fiery dance. She blushed by his actions.

They pulled apart.

"I'm sorry…" Cuddy said but was cut off, but House's lips, as they crashed on hers.

She responded to the kiss.

"Don't. I know you didn't want to leave and I know you didn't mean what you said. I didn't mean it either…"

"I know." She said earning another kiss from him.

Lisa Cuddy had never been so much in love in her life but in that moment.

House let go of her and walked to the stand once again. He took her by the hands. With one hand, he dug through his pocket and took out a velvet box. He went down on his knees.

Everyone gasped in the room, including Cuddy.

"Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?" He said with the biggest smile he had, opening the box as he spoke. He revealed a beautiful sized diamond. It was simply beautiful, but it was simple, it was perfect. Cuddy stood there in awe.

She finally found her voice. "Yes but will you, Greg House, marry the both of us?" She asked him, confessing her pregnancy. She stroked her stomach, giving him a hint.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed, happiness filling up inside him.

He was never happier.

"Yes." Was all she needed to hear. House stole a kiss from her, earning applause from the courtroom. Katheryn joined Wilson, sharing their friends' happiness together. Ellis joined Kevin, congratulating him for defending someone else, and winning once again. All three couple kissed their loved ones respectively, showing the true magic of love.

.

Okay that was officially the last chapter guys, a very short epilogue will be posted soon. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me in this fic, from the beginning. It really means a lot to me. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. And just liking my story! I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'd love to have some reviews and your thoughts!

p.s. I really don't know if that court situation really would've happened in real life but this whole story was based on that trial! I really hope I didn't disappoint any of you readers.

xx


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, I'm sorry I couldn't post this chapter before, just finished finals. SO glad that's over with. I had some time on my hands and so happy I could finally post this final chapter. I really thank everyone who's been sticking with this fic and not giving up on it, considering the unfrequent posts. That really means a lot to me and I hope that you will continue to read my other fics. Thanks for reading.

.

Set 7 and half months later.

A happy couple were laughing and looking at they children that they welcomed in the world. She was now recovering in her private room after giving birth to twins. House was standing by her as he always was, holding their beautiful baby girl. As for Cuddy was holding their son. Sheer and Joshua House. Everybody circled them around the bed. The couple was never going to let go of their children again. House kissed the top of Cuddy's head, giving her a genuine smile. They both looked up to see all of their friends and family watching them carefully. They're couldn't be a day better than this one because it was perfect.

They let their friends take turns with the kids but time flew by and they all left one at a time, leaving the married couple time alone.

House sat beside Cuddy and snuggled against her, holding Sheer in his arms.

"Cuddy?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm happy." He told her sincerely.

"Well, I'm glad." She responded looking in his eyes.

"Promise me one thing, though." House said to her.

"Anything."

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me." He asked her.

"I already promised, House." She told him, as she picked up her hand and showed him the beautiful wedding ring that he put on her finger several months ago.

With that said, he gave her the most beautiful smile and faced her once more.

Holding his child with one hand, he cupped her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her free hand around his next, responding to his kiss. They broke apart and Cuddy rested her cheek on his chest as she rocked Sheer in her arms. House did the same, never looking away from his beautiful wife.

The End.

.

I know it was a short ending but I hope you liked it. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
